Grand Theft RWBY
by NobleMETA
Summary: Ruby is a young criminal looking to make a name for herself in the city of Los Santos. Hoping to become a part of her sister's crew, she begins her journey towards the top of the criminal empire.-RWBY AU set in the GTA Online story (kinda) that contains White Rose, Bumblebee and other pairings. Mostly told from Ruby and Weiss' perspective.
1. Welcome to Los Santos

**AN: Hey, new story for you guys. I don't know how often I will be updating this story, however I do know that it's a story that I plan on only keeping to about 25 chapters max, maybe less if this goes smoothly. This is mostly a White Rose story with some Bumblebee, and other pairings. That being said, I do not own RWBY or its Characters, as they are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. Grand Theft Auto and its affiliated products are owned by Rockstar and I do not have any ownership over any of their property. I hope you enjoy the story, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

'_Wow, the view looks great from up here._' Ruby thought to herself as she sat in the plane as it flew over the city of Los Santos. Ruby felt confident that things were gonna be great for her in a new city. She was a young up and coming criminal, one that managed to stay under the public radar back where she used to work at. Now she had an opportunity to make a real name for herself. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that she wasn't about to pass up.

Ruby looked at herself, she was wearing a red short-sleeved hoodie over a black tank top. Her right wrist had a garden of roses tattooed onto it, a symbol of who she was. Her black baggy pants and sneakers were one of the few things that she had with her. Over her short black hair with crimson tips on it, was a pair of large headphones that blocked out the world around her. While she was proud of who she was, she knew that while she was here, she needed to have more than just this, cause she couldn't go out wearing the same thing over and over again.

The plane started to land, and Ruby checked that all of her stuff was there with her. She had to sit for what felt like forever before she could get off the plane. Even though she was a criminal, she couldn't really do much when it came to getting off of the plane early. She shot her sister Yang a text to let her know she had arrived, before she grabbed her stuff and walked off the plane. After a few minutes walking through the terminal, she came outside and saw her sister outside waiting for her, leaning against a purple car. As soon as Yang saw Ruby, she jumped in the air at the sight of her sister. "Ruby! It's so great to see you!" Yang said. She was very glad to see Ruby. Ruby walked over to Yang and gave her a huge hug. "God it's been what, 6 months since I last saw you? Either way, it's great to see you."

Ruby was feeling good about everything. "Yeah, a lot has changed though since then. For instance, check out the ink." Ruby showed off her tattoo to Yang, who looked impressed by it. "Anyway, what happened to your bike?" Yang usually rode around in a Hexer chopper, however the lack of it at the moment confused Ruby.

"Oh, it's back at the apartment I'm in. This is actually my roommates car. Since I figured you would have some stuff with you, it seemed smarter to bring this instead. You like it?"

Yang rubbed her hand along her roommates Schyster Fusilade, painted a very dark midnight purple. It definitely looked like a beast of a car, and Ruby was impressed by it. "I definitely like the car Yang. By the way, did you suggest we bring this or did your roommate?" Ruby started to walk around to get into the passenger seat of the car. Yang looked at her and scowled.

"I'll have you know that I got my smart moments every now and then. Just be glad that I'm letting you stay with us until you get your own place." Yang started up the car and started to drive away. They had no reason to go crazy, so Yang decided to take it easy for once.

"Yeah, so I gotta ask, how exactly is this whole thing going down?" Ruby asked, fiddling with the radio to shut it off.

"Well first of all, you need a car. Secondly, getting into our crew is the best thing that you can do. Since odds are you're gonna get in, thanks to yours truly, getting work won't be difficult either."

Ruby nodded, then she thought of something that would help her. "Yeah that sounds good, and I just remembered that I still got the Bifta in storage over on the east coast. I'll just have to call someone and have them drive it over. I'm sure this one guy who's into me would do it. I tell you, that guy really wants to get in my pants. Too bad that ain't happening."

Yang started to laugh. "Well, at least you'll get a car no problem. And if you keep leading that guy on, pretty soon, he'd probably jump off of a bridge for you." Yang chuckled at a thought that came through her head. "Maybe you should ask him to do that for you while you're at it. Would probably benefit him in the long haul." Ruby just decided to punch Yang in the arm. Yang pulled into her garage and parked the car. "Well, we're here. There might be some leftover food on the table when we get up there. Also I made sure to stock up on rum for you, so don't hesitate to drink it." Yang led Ruby up to her apartment and unlocked the door, calling out to her roommate when she got back. "Yo Blake, I'm back. My sister is here as well, so get your ass out here and actually socialize for once."

Out of the bedroom walked in Yang's roommate Blake. It was clear that she had just washed up, wearing some short shorts and a tank top at the moment. "Really Yang? I do happen to socialize with people. You just never see it." Blake then turned her attention towards Ruby. "Hi there, I'm Blake, Yang's roommate, and the person who has to put up with her shit. I take it you're Ruby, her sister right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep, that's me. Oh and trust me, I know how you feel when it comes to Yang. She's a real pain for me too." Ruby said back to Blake.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, you get to sleep out with Yang on the couch while you're here." Blake said. Ruby looked at her like she had two heads on. "Well let's just say that there is only one bed, and since the apartment is under my name, I called dibs on it."

"Yeah, and the couch has gotten to be quite uncomfortable if you ask me, which no one ever does by the way. Fuckin' bullshit if you ask me." Yang mumbled under her breath.

Blake gave her a stone cold stare when she heard that. She had really great hearing and eyesight. "Anyway, Yang. Weiss called earlier." At the mere mention of the name, Yang looked over to Blake, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Weiss wants to meet Ruby tomorrow so that she can see for herself what we're getting. You might want to let Ruby in on what to expect."

"What do you guys mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss can be a bit, distant with people she's just meeting for the first time. Hell, I've been working with her for quite a while now, and she still keeps things from me about herself." Yang walked over to Ruby and threw her arm over her shoulder. "Whatever though, she has her reasons for it, and they're none of our business."

Ruby, Yang and Blake all walked over and sat down on the couch. Ruby finally took a look around at the apartment, and saw all that it had to offer. A pretty decent sized kitchen and a dining room along the one wall, with the door to the bedroom near the entrance. The living room was a pretty decent size, and there was a large tv against the wall, and the window next to the couch had a very lovely view of the street. Blake spoke up, pulling Ruby back into the world she was in. "Don't be upset if you get stuck doing some pretty crappy jobs at first. You're just coming in so you gotta start at the bottom, and we have all done that before. Just remember that little detail." Blake said as she Ruby and Yang kept talking all night long.

* * *

The following morning, Ruby woke up pretty quickly, and way before everyone else. She decided to go for a morning run, something to get herself ready to take on the day that she had ahead of her. It was nothing too fancy to start with, she brought a pair of shorts for the exact purpose of a morning run. Ruby left a note for Yang letting her know where she was going to be, and so she walked out the door. She needed to get her mind off of the nerves that she had about today, joining Yang's crew.

Once she made it outside, she opened up a small map on her phone and plotted some directions to hit in her journey. From there she decided to start her run, a daily run when she woke up did wonders for her back on the east coast, so she figured why not try it on the west to see how it would go from there. She started to run through the streets, taking the time to familiarize herself with the initial area she was in. When she left in the morning, she made sure to at least bring a knife with her, because she didn't know what to expect from the people in the area.

As she ran down the street, she looked at someone who was jogging along the opposite side of the road. She wore long white hair bundled up into a ponytail, and a white hoodie with a pair of light gray basketball shorts. When she looked more closely, she saw that tattoos adorned the girls legs all the way down to her feet, and she could barely make out the distinction of the same on her arms. The girl seemed to be used to the jog, and didn't seem to care about what the people around her would say if she ran into them or past them. Ruby figured that it wouldn't hurt to head back by that point, she got a good run in, and she needed to prepare for her meeting with this Weiss person that Blake and Yang mentioned the night before.

Once she got back to the house, she noticed that Blake was awake and making a quick breakfast for herself. "Have fun on your run Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, though now I need a shower." Ruby said back to her.

Blake laughed a bit before pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room. "Shower's through that door, on the opposite side of the room." She walked back into the kitchen. "I managed to put something together for you to wear before you go to meet Weiss. It should give you a more presentable look for her, and gives you something to change into every so often before you get more clothes to wear."

Ruby went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, washing the sweat she just collected off of her body, and relieving her aching muscles. Once she was finished, she walked back into Blake's room and got changed into the outfit that Blake picked out for her. It was a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a crimson red vest with a pair of black dress pants. Ruby elected to borrow a pair of Blake's shoes so that she didn't look out of place with her own on. Once she finished up, she walked back out into the apartment, where Blake and Yang were both waiting for her. "Bout time you got your ass together sis." Yang said once she noticed Ruby. "You look great by the way. I'm sure Weiss will at least be impressed with that."

Blake walked out of the kitchen and over to Ruby. "Weiss wants to meet with you in about 20 minutes. I'll be ready to go in two and we can head over to her place so you can meet her." Blake said. The nerves that Ruby had earlier that morning, started to come back, though not as strong as when she had them this morning.

"Lead on Blake." Ruby and Blake walked down to the garage and got into Blake's car. Ruby sat there patiently waiting as the girl brought the car out of the garage and onto the street where she started to drive over to Weiss' apartment. "Where are we going exactly?" Ruby asked.

"The Business district. Weiss has a really expensive apartment near the construction site of a new skyscraper, next to the bank's headquarters. When she isn't doing business with us, she keeps a guise that she is a wealthy businesswoman and keeps herself in a good light." Blake responded to Ruby, whom ended up growing more nervous. "Relax, as long as you mind your manners, you should do fine."

Not a minute later, Blake pulled up to the building Weiss lived at, pulling into the parking lot nearby. "Calm down Ruby, you'll do fine. From what your sister tells me, you shouldn't have to worry a thing." Blake said as they got out of the car and walked over to the building's entrance. Blake pressed the buzzer for Weiss' apartment and waited for a response.

"Name." A woman responded on the other end.

"Weiss, it's Blake. I'm here to bring the person you wanted to meet." Blake said. Shortly after the door unlocked and was opened up to them. Blake gestured for Ruby to follow her inside, and up to Weiss' apartment.

* * *

Weiss sat on the couch in her living room, her pure white suit as clean as she possibly could have it. Her ponytail was pulled off to the side like it normally was, and she had a glass of water in her hand. The suit managed to cover up all of the tattoos on her body and gave her a more professional look when she wore it. The only flaw that she couldn't cover up, was the damned scar that was clear as day along her left eye. It was a symbol of her own mistakes when she first came to the city and was starting young and naive. Since then she has grown to be a very successful criminal, the kind that no one even knows about, and has since amassed a very large sum of wealth and power.

Since the formation of the crew she started with Lie Ren, that success has grown even more, the fruits of her work unknowingly in play even to that day. Since then, she has made sure that anyone who wanted to join their crew be just as efficient as she was when she started. Things went well as they started, their crew growing in a pretty decently large number. Now she was about to see why Yang, a veteran member of her crew, was putting her own sister forward as someone who should join. She was pretty lenient when Pyrrha had asked to let her old friend Jaune join up, but since he started, he was having a hard time getting through, even though he was stubborn and never knew when to quit.

As she sat there waiting, she heard a knock at the door. She saw someone open the door for her, a personal butler who she made sure knew to keep his mouth shut about things that went on in the privacy of her home. Looking over towards the door, she saw her crew-mate Blake Belladonna approach her, with a girl in tow behind her, the new prospect from what she assumed. The strange thing is, she thought that the girl looked familiar for some reason, thinking back to her morning jog and seeing that she was the same person from then.

"Ruby, this is Weiss Schnee." Weiss rose from her seat as her name was introduced. "Weiss, this is Yang's sister, Ruby Rose. She just flew in from the east coast last night, and from what her sister tells me, she has an impressive track record over there, though it was hard to find one in the first place."

That caught Weiss' attention. "Really now? I don't suppose that means that you prefer to not have your work known, am I right?" Weiss said directly to Ruby.

"He-he, y-you could say that." Ruby said to Weiss now.

Weiss could see how nervous she was, though she wasn't surprised. She looked pretty young and eager. "Blake, would you be a dear and give the two of us some privacy?" Blake just nodded and walked out of the room, she knew how Weiss worked, and just let it happen as it would. Once Blake was out of sight, she turned her attention back towards Ruby. Something about that girl seemed to captivate Weiss, but she put it off to the side for the time being. "Sit down with me." She said to Ruby, who nervously sat down, then proceeded to stare out the window. "Admiring the view?"

"Oh-yeah, it's a pretty nice view of the city." She was clearly nervous, Weiss could see that easily.

Weiss sighed, somehow she decided to try and put this girl at ease before starting, something she didn't do before. "Ok, why don't you take a moment to relax? It looks like you need it." Weiss said to Ruby.

"That obvious?" Ruby asked.

"It was very noticeable ever since you walked in. And I'm sure that you were nervous even before showing up as well." Ruby just nodded, answering what Weiss thought in her mind. She gave the red haired girl a few moments to try and calm down before she decided to bring up what she saw earlier in the day. "Normally I wouldn't be this nice with someone like you, meaning that I don't know you at this point. Though for some reason I'm curious about you, and it peaked my interests." Ruby seemed confused for a second, but just decided to roll with it.

"Um, ok, well then, what do you want to know about me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was impressed that Ruby caught on pretty quickly, even if she didn't know why. "Well, I believe that earlier today I saw someone that looked exactly like you go for a run. I guess that was you, and that's not what I want to know, but what I do want to know is, why come out here?"

Ruby hadn't truly thought of why she picked Los Santos to set up where she was living now, and she had to take a second to think of it. "Uh, well um, I guess it's because, I honestly don't know why I chose here exactly." Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. "I mean, obviously my sister is out here, and she would be able to find work for me to do, but to be honest, I don't really know."

Whatever Weiss wanted to know, it was nothing compared to what this girl was doing to her mind. She was acting very strange, the very essence of this girl screamed that she was very unique, and somehow that piqued Weiss' interest. "Well then, why don't I help you try to find a purpose for you while you're here?" Ruby was screaming in her head, trying to figure out what this girl in front of her was saying, yet meeting no success. "I have a job for you, something of an initiation if you want to call it that. If you manage to pull it off, you'll become the newest member of my little crew." Ruby's eyes widened at the prospect of getting into the crew with her sister.

"First things first, there is a few things you need to know about." Ruby nodded excitedly once Weiss began to speak. Weiss stood up, and noticed the change in demeanor and seemed curious at how she managed to pull off the change as quickly as she did. "One, you will need to buy yourself a gun, and a car. While we may sometimes be traveling in one car if the job requires it, we generally use our own vehicles so we can do jobs on our own. Two, you're starting from the bottom, which means that your jobs early on, will be trivial and boring. Just get used to that right now, because it's going to be that way for the first few weeks until you can be trusted with bigger jobs. Finally, when I call, you answer. If you don't answer, it better because of something where you couldn't, based off of your current situation. Understood?"

Ruby stood up enthusiastically, saluting Weiss. "Understood."

Weiss rolled her eyes, at Ruby. "Don't be so dramatic." Weiss said, her friendly demeanor being pushed away for a second.

"Oh uh, sorry." Ruby said back to her.

Weiss decided to let it slide, she knew that Ruby was probably just excited. If she was normally like this though, Weiss would either go insane, or find some way to adjust to it, probably thinking it would be the latter of the two. "Now, go tell Blake to drop you off at Simeon's. He will give you your job. One of the other crew members will be working with you, and you will meet with him there." Weiss walked over to the kitchen to place her glass of water. "I have business to attend to, so since you have a job to do, I suggest you get to it."

Ruby could tell that her time there was over, so she nodded her head and walked to the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you by the way Weiss." She said before she opened the door and walked out of Weiss' apartment. Weiss walked over to the window, she looked out on the horizon and the city skyline. She sighed as she went over the events that just transpired in her head.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. The Repo Men

**AN: So yeah, this story got much bigger success so far than I originally thought it would. I will say, that if anyone get's the achievement hunter reference in there, then you saw something absolutely hilarious. (BTW Shoutout to angelsixtwofive for suggesting that I throw that in there. [It will make a second appearance in either the next chapter or the chapter afterwards.]) Anyway, I hope you guys like what you read, and as always, read, review, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ruby walked over to where Blake was parked, what she just went through up there seemed a bit weird to her, but she wasn't going to think about it right now, she had other important business to handle. Walking over to Blake, she got into her car. "Hey Blake."

Blake smiled at Ruby. "Hey, how did it go?" Blake asked.

"It was, interesting, to say the least. I think you and Yang got me worked up over something that actually didn't happen." Ruby said back.

Blake looked at Ruby like she was crazy. "What, so Weiss didn't give you the cold shoulder, do not cross me shit she normally does?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not really, she actually seemed genuinely interested in me. Eh, but who the fuck am I kidding, I'm sure it was just a one time thing." Ruby then remembered that she had a job to do. "Oh, I was told to head over to Simeon's for a job, and that someone from the crew was going to meet me there."

"Seems like a good start. Knowing him though, he's probably gonna have you do some Repo work all the time for shit pay." Blake pulled over and parked the car outside of a local gun store. "You should go in and buy yourself a gun that you can use. I'll wait out here for the time being while you go do that."

Ruby nodded and then got out of the car. When she was walking over to the store, she saw a very old looking car on it with a green star painted on the hood pull up, with two guys hanging off of the side of it. One wore a nice suit and the other wore a purple button down shirt and shades. Once they got off the car, four more people got out of the car, one in a tuxedo t-shirt, a woman in a Hawaiian shirt, one with a biker jacket and a skull mask, and the last wearing a brown jacket who looked like the guy with the tuxedo t-shirt. Once they were all out of the car they ran into the gun store as quickly as possible. Ruby just stood there for a second wondering what the heck she just saw, but really didn't think anything of it. As she approached the door, she nearly got ran over as they came running out of the store carrying bags of all different kinds of weapons grade materials. "Fuckin' assholes." Ruby muttered to herself as she walked into the store.

Ruby walked up to the counter and looked to see what she could afford. It wasn't much but she could afford a pistol to use for the time being until she got more money. Once she paid for her gun, she walked back out of the store with the case for it in hand and walked back over to Blake's car. "So what the hell was that?" Blake asked, referring to the random people running in and out of the store.

"Hell if I know. Probably some assholes who were gun happy." Ruby said, not really paying much interest to them. Blake just shrugged her shoulders and started to drive off, heading towards Simeon's Garage. It didn't take them that long before they made it to the garage. Blake pulled around back and noticed that there was someone waiting for them there, smoking to pass the time. Blake recognized him instantly, and made no attempts to try and shoo him away.

Once she got out of the car, Blake walked over to the man. Ruby soon followed, looking over how this man was dressed, blonde hair with a gray baseball shirt and a pair of ragged jeans. She figured he was a part of the crew by the way Blake was acting, but she couldn't know for sure. "Jaune, nice to see you made it." Blake said to the guy.

"Yeah, when Weiss gave me the call, it was one of those things where I didn't want to piss her off. You know how she gets." The man known as Jaune said to Blake.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She turned to Ruby. "Ruby, this is Jaune Arc. He's the guy who was newest to the crew before you came along. Jaune, this is Ruby Rose, Yang's sister and the newest addition, provided she get's this job done."

Jaune dropped his smoke on the ground and stood in front of Ruby, a goofy smile plastered all over his face. "Nice to meet you. Yang actually told me a bit about you when we worked together at one point. Said you were a really nice person." Jaune said to her.

Ruby chuckled a bit. "Did she now? Not surprising considering how Yang is." Ruby stated back to Jaune.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, I have my own job that needs doing. Have fun, and don't let Simeon sucker you into some cheap jobs." Blake said as she turned around and got back into her car.

Jaune and Ruby waved bye and watched as Blake sped off. "Sheesh, she's in a hurry." Jaune said. "Come on, this job isn't gonna do itself." Jaune and Ruby walked into the garage, a middle aged man approaching them as they walked in.

"Ah, Jaune my boy, it's good to see you again, and I see you must be Miss Rose. Weiss told me to expect you, but she didn't tell me just how lovely you look." The man said. From what Ruby could tell, this must have been Simeon.

"As charming as always Simeon." Jaune said, rolling his eyes. "So what's our job for today?"

"One moment, I have the paperwork for you right in my office." Simeon stated. He walked back into the other room, giving Ruby time to turn to Jaune and silently gesture that he was a creep. Once he returned though, she acted like nothing was wrong. "Today you have two pickups to do. The first is a Hot Pink Zion on Carson Avenue in La Mesa. The second is a bit more tricky. It's a Dominator out in El Burro Heights, and I would suggest you go in armed, because I'm sure the owner of the car isn't going to give it up easily, as is his Vagos Friends."

Jaune looked at him like he had wings growing out of his ass. "You serious with this Simeon, we've had some crap jobs from you before, but this is pretty risky."

"Oh but Miss Schnee assured me that the two of you would be successful." A sly grin appearing on his face. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Weiss now would you?"

Jaune groaned, it was clear that Simeon had just suckered the two of them. "Fine, but just don't be surprised if the Dominator has bullet holes in it. I'm pretty sure we're gonna be getting shot at."

"Excellent, excellent. I hope to see the two of you again soon." Simeon said as he returned to his normal activities. Jaune and Ruby walked out of the garage over to the parking lot in the back. Jaune's Copper Dinka Blista not really standing out, but it did it's job well enough, to Jaune's satisfaction.

"I really hate that guy." Jaune said as the two of them got into Jaune's car. "I mean, I really really hate that guy."

"Jeez, what's gotten up your butt?" Ruby asked.

"Oh it's just that he keeps screwing with us, yet Weiss doesn't cut ties with him because he 'brings in good money', which in my opinion is complete bullshit." Jaune said, air quoting what Weiss said.

"Oh it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Ruby, you have no idea." Jaune said as he started his car, keeping the radio down low so they could chat. "So, did Weiss give you the angry, I'm gonna bring hell down upon you speech?"

"Somehow I didn't get that speech. I'm sure it was just a one time thing though." Ruby said.

Jaune shook his head. "Lucky you. The only reason I'm in the crew anyway is because of Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"I don't mean to be rude, which is kinda ironic considering our line of work, but who's Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha is an old friend of mine. When she told me what she was doing, I wasn't really too sure about it at first. She eventually told me how much money she was pulling in, and I realized that maybe I could give it a try."

"So I take it she helped you get started?"

"Yeah, she's one of the crews longest members, only behind Ren, and Weiss up at the top of the food chain. She helped me get in, and even though I haven't been doing that great, I'm still at least pulling in successful results most of the time." Jaune said, clearly his lack of skill was making him judgmental of his own abilities.

"Well, at least you're getting better, am I right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, kinda. It's no big deal now at this point, but I'm at least trying so that's good."

Just then Ruby's pocket began buzzing. Her phone was going off. "Hello?" She picked up the phone answering the call. Jaune couldn't tell who was on the other end, but from Ruby's expression, it didn't sound good. "By the end of the day? That soon?" Her expression changed, turning to complete shock. "Wow, that's actually pretty neat. Though, no, you can't stay in the city with me to visit. I got my own stuff going on." Jaune guessed that someone she didn't necessarily want to talk to was calling. "Look just..." Ruby took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "...Just drop it off where I asked you to before, and then you can head home. Don't bother waiting because I wasn't going to get it right away anyway. Look, I'm busy right now, just text me when you drop the car off and that's all you need to do." Ruby hung up after that, heavily sighing after she got off the phone.

"You sound like you have a fun conversation." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's this guy who thinks he has a chance with me, only he doesn't. I need him to drop off my Bifta so that I have my own ride and he wants to spend time with me while he's here. Only I just want my car, and for him to go away, yet he doesn't take the fucking hint." Ruby said, she was just about ready to punch the dashboard of Jaune's car.

"Well, don't worry, cause we're at the first stop. Should be simple, if you can distract the lady in the front, I can sneak around back and grab the ride." Jaune handed her the keys to his car, and began to walk off. "Be careful with her by the way." Ruby just rolled her eyes as she walked into the salon. Jaune's plan made sense, kept eyes off of him and helped him get his job done as soon as possible.

Ruby didn't like having to talk to the people in the salon one bit, the environment was absolutely horrendous to her. She made up an excuse saying her friend asked her to check out the times because she was busy, which worked, to her amazement. After she finished talking, she walked out and noticed that Jaune had successfully got away. She checked her phone, hoping that someone would let her know what was going on, only to see nothing. She assumed that she needed to head back to Simeon's, so she got into Jaune's car and used her phone's gps to locate the place.

After a few minutes of driving, she came back upon the garage, and noticed that Jaune had made it back safely. She pulled over and scooted over to the passenger seat as Jaune got back into the car. "Nice work. Sorry if you had to bear the brunt of that place by the way."

"It was like I was invading Berlin back in the forties. I don't ever want to go into one of those places again." On that note Jaune started to pull away towards their second stop. Along the way, Ruby noticed that Jaune seemed to be more nervous than before, so she wanted to know why. "So, you seem jumpy right now, what gives?"

"It's our second job. Odds are we're going to be getting shot at, so I don't particularly like how this is going to turn out, at least right now anyway."

"Eh, well in our line of work, getting shot at should come as a given." Ruby stated. Jaune was about to argue, but then realized that he was wrong to argue so he just shut up. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, and once they got there, Jaune parked a good distance away so they wouldn't get noticed. "That the place?" Ruby asked him once he parked.

"Yep, and there's the Dominator." He pointed to the car that Simeon wanted, then turned to Ruby. "You got a plan?" He asked.

Ruby thought about things for a second. "If I can convince the guy to start the car for me, that would make this go a lot quicker. I'm going to set my phone's gps now so that I don't have to do that while I'm getting shot at. Once I take off, you head back to Simeon's garage and meet me there." Ruby got out of the car and before she moved up, she took her pistol and hid it in the large pocket of her pants by her waist. Somehow it didn't seem to be noticeable, but she didn't mind that at all, it actually made her job a lot easier.

Ruby walked down the street, knowing she was being watched. She approached the guy who was standing next to the car. "Hey, nice ride you got here."

"Ey yo, you diggin the ride?" The guy said.

"Yeah, pretty kickass ride if you ask me. You mind if I hear this beast roar?" Ruby said, she put a bit of sexuality into her tone of voice. She figured it wouldn't help to stack the deck into her favor, so she went all out.

"Yo, for you, I'd do anything." The guy said as he got into the car and started the engine. He started to nod his head back and forth and turned to face Ruby. "You like what you hear?"

Ruby got in closer, her plan coming completely together. "Oh believe me..." Ruby pulled out her gun and shot the guy quick in the head. Then she pulled out he body and hopped in, driving away within a matter of seconds after killing the guy. "...I liked hearing that." She drove past Jaune, who noticed the other members of the Vagos finally start to come to their senses, which prompted him to leave as well. Ruby drove like crazy, she was having a blast. It felt good to her to get back into the swing of things and she couldn't be any more excited than she was.

She made her way back to Simeon's garage and just dropped the car off. Jaune was waiting for her there and she got into the car him, ready to head back to her sister's apartment. Ruby shot Yang a text letting her know that the jobs were done and that she was heading back to the apartment. Yang fortunately didn't have anything to do until later that day so she was going to be back at the apartment when Ruby got there. After some random chit-chat between Ruby and Jaune, they eventually arrived at Yang's apartment. "That was a blast." Ruby said to Jaune.

"You ain't kidding. We got those jobs done quicker than I thought we would." Jaune said back.

Ruby got out of the car and leaned against it, her head poking in the window. "It was nice working with you. Guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well take care Ruby, and welcome to the crew." Jaune said. Ruby pushed herself away from the car and Jaune took off back towards his own apartment. Ruby looked up at Yang's apartment and sighed. She had nothing left to do that day, and she knew that Yang probably wasn't going to be around for long. Either way, it didn't stop her from heading inside anyway, it was her only place to live after all. And at least she could get out of the damn suit she had been wearing since this morning. No time to change and that made dealing with the Vagos that much harder to deal with.

As she approached the door, she noticed that it was unlocked, so she just decided to walk in. When she did, she noticed her sister and Blake going at it on the couch that Yang slept upon. "Oh my fucking god Yang!" Ruby shouted when she saw the sight.

Both Yang and Blake jumped as well, they scrambled to cover themselves as soon as possible, Ruby walking out of the apartment until she knew it was safe to go in. Yang walked over to the door and opened it up, fortunately for Ruby and everyone else in the hallway, she was clothed, even if it was the first thing she could grab. "Yeah, just pretend you didn't see that Ruby." Yang said as Ruby walked back into the apartment, her face red from embarrassment, much like Yang and Blake's.

"I'm going to do more than pretend that I didn't see that." Ruby stated as she walked in. "In fact, I'm going to go hide someplace so that I don't see you guys going at it anymore." Ruby was surprised at how Yang was actually a lesbian, but she didn't really feel concerned over that. She just wished that Yang had said something to her first.

"Ruby, I'm sorry that you had to see that ok? If it makes you feel better, we promise to not do that while you're around." Yang said to Ruby. Blake had run into her room and told Yang to talk to Ruby about it. "So uh...how did work go?" Yang was never one to feel awkward around anyone, but this was too much for her, having Ruby walk in on her like that.

"How long have you known Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Uh pardon?"

"How long did you know you were a lesbo?" Ruby said, the fun loving Ruby gone and replaced with a more concerned sister.

"I guess about 2 years now. I probably should've told you about that huh." Yang said, realizing what Ruby was going for.

"Yeah, so why didn't you?"

Yang sighed. "I was worried you would think of me as a freak. Then again, I was probably just nervous. And since I never dealt with that before, I guess you could say that I didn't know how to handle it."

It was all Ruby needed to hear. She pulled her sister into a hug, showing her that she wasn't thinking of her that way. "Tell you the truth, I've been hiding the same thing myself, except for only about 6 weeks now. I knew I was going to tell you in person though." Ruby said, causing Yang to laugh.

"Well then that makes things easier on us." Yang and Ruby both started laughing together, going back to their usual sisterly ways.

* * *

Weiss noticed her phone went off, someone must have been trying to get a hold of her. When she walked over to the kitchen counter to pick it up, she noticed that Lester was trying to call her. "Yeah?" Weiss said. She heard what the man had to say, and didn't bother to say anything in between. She knew that interrupting Lester wasn't something she should do when it came to getting information from him. Even though it was night out, the job still carried on, sometimes even through the night. Any work that came her way would get done as soon as possible, her crew well known for doing that. Once Weiss finished with Lester, she hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to her personal room. From there she put on a black leather jacket, a pair of dark faded jeans and a red tank top. It wasn't perfect but it would do the job just fine, and with some luck on her part, she wouldn't need to worry about it. As she finished getting her stuff together, she sent a message to someone from her phone and then walked out of her apartment to go do some work.


	3. Almost Easy

**AN: I love how awesome you guys are, within days having this story get up to over 40 followers and 20 favorites. You guys are absolutely amazing and to be honest, I probably wouldn't be writing as much if it wasn't for all the support you guys give me. It motivates me to do better and to give you guys the best that I can give. That being said, I will have Ruby and Weiss getting together, sometime soon, but not exactly yet. I don't want things to move to fast between them and I want time to grow between when they first meet and when they start to both realize they like each other. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always enjoy the show.**

* * *

Weiss walked out of her apartment, deciding against taking one of her own rides with her because she wouldn't need it anyway. Where she was going, and what she was going to do, it would be detrimental to do so anyway. Weiss slung the backpack she was carrying over her shoulder, hiding it's contents from those around her so that she didn't raise any suspicion. As she walked down the street, she realized that she needed to grab a taxi. So she waved one down and got inside. "Take me to the corner of Popular St. and Vespucci Blvd, just off of the Freeway."

"Ok lady." The driver said and took off.

Weiss didn't know what she was going to be getting into, but when Lester suggested that she bring a sniper rifle, she wasn't going to argue. She preferred to use her sniper rifle anyway, electing to use her heavy pistol only when she needed to. What seemed to cause her greater confusion though, was that Lester wanted her to do this on her own, saying that it would make a very big statement if she was able to do something on her own. It made sense to Weiss, if just one member of her crew could get the job done, then imagine what people would think of that. She could only imagine what they would be thinking if they know that more than one person coming from the crew, especially if this job went well.

Before she knew it, the driver pulled off right in front of Lester's warehouse. "Here you are lady. That'll be $32.68 by the way." Weiss fished out the money from her pocket and got out of the cab. The driver peeled off right after she closed the door, and Weiss walked into the warehouse to meet with Lester. As she walked in, and up the stairs to where Lester was hiding at, she heard the sounds of her own footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse floor.

Once Weiss found Lester, he spoke up. "Glad you could make it Weiss. Always a creature of punctuality, like usual." Lester started off with.

"And one who wants to know why they are here, and what this job you have for me is." Weiss stated.

"Right to the point of course. Now, you know that Merryweather makes a killing in the middle east as guns for hire right? Well it looks like they're trying to get something together for domestic use, expanding their operation into the states. I know of some people who are willing to pay a very large sum of money for you to get it for them. It's sitting at Los Santos International, obviously guarded by Merryweather goons." Lester said to Weiss.

"Let me guess, you need me to steal it from them." Weiss said back to him, leaning her body onto her left leg, and crossing her arms. "And I can only guess that since they won't be willing to give it up, and that there must be a large security force on that plane, it's why you suggested I bring my sniper."

"As observant as always. Once you get the plane, you're to take it to Sandy Shores Airfield, where the buyers will be waiting for you with the money. I sent them a text when you walked in saying that they would get the plane tonight. Good luck." Weiss turned around to go and get to work, but Lester called out to her again. "And I heard about what your newest friend Ruby pulled earlier today. Very cunning, but just make sure she knows that moves like that have their consequences. It's not everyday that you see someone looking like her pull something like that."

Weiss laughed a bit. When Jaune had told her about how the jobs he did with Ruby went, Weiss saw the message that Ruby was not only sending to everyone, but to Weiss herself. It was a statement, one that Weiss got loud and clear. She respected what Ruby did, but she would have to make sure that Ruby didn't do anything to dramatic like that again. "I heard about that myself, and I'll be sure to tell her. Considering she is Yang's younger sister, I'm sure she was just trying to prove she knew what she was doing." Weiss said back to Lester.

"Yang's younger sister? Well I know of at least one other person I won't be snooping in on." Lester said, keeping that last point to himself. "Either way, just make sure that she knows that I'll hear about it somehow. I know that Junior will as well, so just make sure she is careful." Lester said to Weiss. Weiss walked back out of Lester's warehouse.

Once Weiss got outside of the warehouse, she noticed someone parked along the curb right outside the entrance, the driver leaning against the side of the car facing the warehouse. It was a modest car, a Vulcan Ingot that didn't really seem to scream anything unusual about it. On the inside though, it was built to withstand any kind of punishment that came it's way. To the normal eye, it was a regular car, but to Weiss, and anyone else who knew about it, it was practically a tank. "You know that I do have somewhere to be soon right?" The woman leaning on the car said to Weiss.

"I heard Pyrrha, a date with Jaune if I'm not mistaken." Weiss made her way towards the car, throwing her bag into the back seat of the car. Pyrrha, the cars driver, and another member of Weiss' crew, walked around to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat. "This won't take long though, all you need to do is drop me off at the airport, over by where we usually get in at." Weiss said once she got into the car herself.

"What do you have to do over there?" Pyrrha asked. She was always the kind of person to show concern towards everyone she knew, which was useful when it came to going out on jobs because she would always be someone who thought things through.

"I need to steal a titan from the airport and take it to Sandy Shores Airfield. It's guarded by Merryweather, which is what the bag is for." Weiss said back to her.

As Pyrrha was driving, she looked over at Weiss, concern obvious on her face. "Are you going to be meeting with someone when you get there?"

"No, I'm doing this on my own, per the buyers request. It builds our rep and makes us look more powerful to the other crews in the area. They'll likely stay out of our area of work after this." Weiss said, showing no hint of emotion or concern on her face.

"Weiss, are you sure about this? You know this isn't going to be easy, and if things go bad, you may not get out alive." Pyrrha said.

"Well then I'll just have to make every shot count." Pyrrha knew that Weiss wasn't going to back down from this. It wasn't Weiss style to back down from a job, or from anything that would make her, or the crew look bad. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this. Lester wouldn't have asked me to personally handle this if I couldn't. You just focus on your date tonight with lover boy."

Pyrrha just shook her head. "You text me when your job is done so that I know you're ok, and that's not negotiable." Pyrrha said as they came upon the airport.

Weiss sighed. "Fair enough. Now if you'll excuse me..." Weiss reached into the back and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she got out of the car. "...I have a job to do." Weiss shut the door to Pyrrha's car, and walked through the gap in the fence that has served as a way for them to get into the airport time and time again. Pyrrha drove off to go about the rest of her night.

Weiss walked across the tarmac that stood between her and the hanger where the Titan stood. About halfway across she stopped where she stood, slung the bag that was on her back down to the ground and opened it up. Inside of it was a disassembled sniper rifle with an advanced scope and suppressor, which she quickly put together. She spent many times doing this before and it has become a simple thing for her. Once she was finished putting it together, she attached a shoulder strap to it, and then pulled out her pistol to use for later, as well as magazines for her sniper rifle. She slung the bag back over her back and then she laid down on the grass so she could stay out of sight.

Looking through the scope, she saw the opposition that stood between her and the Titan, close to a dozen armed guards. She knew that she had to make her shots count, and so she lined up her first shot. She took a breath and focused herself before pulling the trigger for her first shot. Her shot sailed out of the gun with incredible speed and before she knew it, the guard that it had hit had fallen to the floor dead from the impact to his head. When they saw what had happened, the guards reacted much like Weiss had believed they would, confused for a second before taking action. Many of them went to hide between the cargo containers, others behind cars. The rest came out of the hanger towards Weiss, not knowing exactly where she was, but heading in her general direction.

Weiss started to take more shots with her sniper, making sure to hit everything that came towards her. As she was changing her first clip, nailing all ten shots perfectly, she realized that the first wave of guards that came towards her was getting pretty close, motivating her to reload quicker. Once she did, she took aim and nailed the remaining three guards that were left alive of the group that charged her. Now Weiss only had to play a game of waiting for her moment to strike. She started with some of the guards over by the outside edge of the hanger, taking cover by some road barriers. The tops of their heads barely exposed, Weiss carefully took aim and killed the two of them with ease.

Keeping track in her head, Weiss counted about 9 guards left inside of the hanger, three behind some crates next to the Titan, two over between the shipping containers, three behind each of the varying cars inside of the garage, and one behind a semi that was blocking the Titan. She looked for any kind of opportunity to take a shot at them, noticing that the guard by the tractor trailers legs were exposed. She decided to open fire on this guys leg so that he would fall to the ground, and then would shoot at his body once it was exposed. After she did that, all she had to do was wait before eventually all of the remaining guards each made their mistake.

Weiss decided that now was a good time to move up and into the hanger, after she made an effort to keep herself a secret by removing all of the bullet casings. Taking her sniper rifle and slinging it over her shoulder before making sure her pistol was fully loaded. She made her way up closer to the hanger, and realized that on a balcony along the left side of the hanger, stood a guard that she didn't see before. Fortunately for her, the guard didn't spot her, and she unslung her sniper rifle and shot the guy dead. With that shot, she reloaded her sniper rifle of it's now empty clip, then slung it back over her shoulder and continued along her way. Weiss made her way into the hanger and walked over to the semi that blocked the Titan's path. As she opened the door, she felt something impact her shoulder, realizing that someone was still alive, and shooting at her.

She turned around to see one guard lying on his back, barely clinging to life and trying to shoot her. Weiss turned around, clutching her left shoulder before she brought her pistol up. Since it was her shooting arm that was hit, she had a tiny bit of trouble with aiming, but after a few shots, she was able to kill the guy before he could do any more damage. Weiss looked around to see if any of her own blood had gotten onto anything, noticing that there was some on the truck. She cursed herself for not being more careful, as she climbed into the truck. Weiss pulled the semi out of the way and hopped out of the truck. Once she was out, she reached into her bag again, and pulled out two c4 charges, sticking them to the side of the truck.

Weiss walked back into the hanger, this time making sure to check the whole hanger for anyone who might still be alive. When she saw no one that could cause her any harm, she walked over to the Titan and climbed on in. Looking at the controls, she realized that flying wasn't going to be too easy. Fortunately she had flown one of those things before, but it still wasn't going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination. As she fiddled with the controls, Weiss saw that reinforcements were on their way. She started the Titan and began to pull out of the way, the reinforcements getting closer by the second. As Weiss started to make her way out, she started to pull up so that she could start her ascension up into the air.

Weiss couldn't explain to you how she managed to pull up enough so that she escaped with ease, but she did. In some stroke of luck, she was able to pull up enough to avoid collision with the cars below her. Weiss let out the breath she didn't even realize that she had been holding in. Now that the hard part was over, all she needed to do was fly the plane over the late night sky and make it over to the airfield, something that would be pretty easy to do. Weiss decided to assess the damage to her shoulder at this point, noticing that while it went cleanly through, it still hurt like hell and would probably need to get stitched up. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to have someone help her once the job was done.

As she started to make her descent, she noticed the buyers over at the end of the runway, eagerly waiting for her to arrive. Landing the aircraft would be pretty easy and she gracefully made the landing without a hitch. As she stopped the plane and shut down the engines, she hopped out of the aircraft, making sure to grab anything that she had brought with her to begin with. Weiss approached the buyers, intent on not letting her injury show around them. "I see we were right to trust you with getting the job done. Here is the money we promised you. $25,000 for your time and service." Weiss grabbed the briefcase with the money.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Weiss said to the men, who silently nodded and went to inspect their new plane. Weiss was glad to just be done, but now there was only one problem that remained, how she was going to get home. Weiss knew that she had to call for a ride, taking a taxi in her condition was not an option, so as she disassembled her sniper rifle, she thought of who she could ask to come out and pick her up. Pyrrha was out with Jaune, Ren would have been asleep at that point, as would Nora, and Blake Yang and Sun we're out on a job, or just getting back by that point. By some strange stroke of fate, she would have to enlist the help of the crews newest member, Ruby Rose.

Weiss pulled out her phone, and searched through the contacts she had, making sure to first let Pyrrha know that the job was done, and then to give a call to Ruby. After sending Pyrrha her message she dialed Ruby to ask her if she could pick her up. When she first heard Ruby, she could just tell that she had accidentally woken her up. "Hello?" Ruby said to Weiss.

"Ruby, it's Weiss." Weiss said.

Ruby started to force herself to wake up so she could give Weiss her full attention. "Oh Weiss, sorry about that. What can I do for you?" Ruby asked, seemingly more awake for her own sake.

Weiss felt a little bad over the whole thing, though she put down those thoughts quickly. "I need you to come pick me up from the Sandy Shores Airfield. I don't have a ride of my own and getting a ride out here at the moment is not an option." Weiss said.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ruby said, Weiss hanging up as soon as Ruby finished. Now she just needed to wait till the girl got there. She knew it would be a long wait, but even though she knew it, she still felt a bit impatient. In the time it took Ruby to get there, Weiss tried to do a patch job on her shoulder, at least doing enough to prevent any more blood loss and attract attention to herself more than she already would with the hole in her jacket. Once Ruby arrived, Weiss stood up and noticed her choice of ride. It was a black Bifta with a red stripe running up the hood and roof of the car. Not exactly Weiss' first choice of a ride, but she wasn't about to complain about it, as she walked over to the car. "Hey, sorry if it took a while for me to get out here." Ruby said as Weiss moved into the car.

Weiss didn't understand why Ruby was apologizing so much. "You don't need to apologize, I knew that it would take a while so it wasn't a surprise. In fact I should be apologizing to you for waking you." Weiss said, questioning herself after she said that.

"Eh, I didn't mind anyway. So what happened to you if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby asked her.

Weiss was a bit concerned over letting this girl, someone who she barely knew a day, know about the kind of person she was. Something inside of Weiss told her that she should say something, that this girl could be trusted. "I suppose since we will be working together, that it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Weiss said. It made sense to Weiss as to the reason she just gave, even if she didn't know if that was the actual reason or not. "I was being careless, didn't make sure that I had killed all of the people who I had shot. One of them was still alive and managed to hit me in the shoulder. Fortunately I'm alive and my job is done, all that's left is to patch myself up and get back to work tomorrow." Weiss said.

"How bad was the hit?" Ruby asked. "Was it a clean shot?"

"In and out, no bones hit, just a flesh wound."

"If it's anything to you, I'd like to take a look at it myself." Ruby stated.

Weiss just looked at her like Ruby had five heads. "No offense but why would I let you do that?"

"Well, because I know my fair share about treating injuries." Ruby sighed, thinking of a way to explain her answer. "My mom was a nurse and she made sure I knew about this kind of stuff in case I ever saw someone get hurt like that."

"So you can shoot a guy and then patch him up afterwards?" Weiss said, trying to poke a bit of fun at Ruby.

Ruby laughed a bit. "Well when you say it like that, it makes no sense." Ruby suddenly pulled herself together, letting her mood drop just a bit. "I'm sure she never expected me to be here now. If she saw me now, I'm sure she would be disappointed in me." Ruby said.

Weiss could tell it was a sensitive topic for Ruby, so she looked to get off of it. "Fine, then I guess you know how to stitch a bullet wound am I right?"

Ruby perked up a bit at that. "Yeah, kinda, though it's not an easy thing to do. I should be able to at least do something for it anyway." Ruby stated.

"Well anything is better than nothing, because this thing hurts like hell right now." Weiss said.


	4. Game Changer

**AN: So yeah, just over a week and already 50 follows. Can I say just how awesome you guys truly are? I really mean it, I love that you guys are enjoying my writing so much. If you were to ask me, I'm sure that I would say that my stuff is ok, but if you guys enjoy it then I'm not going to question it, in fact I'd embrace it. (I do that enough already though) Anyway, here's the next chapter of Grand Theft RWBY, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet back to Weiss' apartment. "Just pull into the garage, so take this right here." Weiss said to Ruby. As they approached the gate, Weiss got out of the Bifta and walked over to the keypad, typed in her code and then while the door was opening, she got back into the car, guiding Ruby towards her lot for the garage. Once they were inside, Weiss' grabbed her stuff and walked towards the elevator. "This'll take us up to the apartment. From there you can take care of my wound."

"Wow, this place is awesome by the way." Ruby said as she got into the elevator.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh well, I like how really sweet it is that you have all of this awesome stuff. I just, didn't think it was smart to mention it before." Ruby said meekly.

Weiss sighed, wondering what happened to Ruby's earlier confidence. "Ok, what happened to you that you're now acting like a scared puppy?"

Ruby sighed. "Sorry, I just, feel a little bit intimidated right now is all."

"How could you be intimidated right now? You boldly walked into Vago's back yard and stole one of their rides without a scratch. What reason do you have to be intimidated?" Weiss said as the two of them exited the elevator.

"Well..." Ruby was very hesitant to answer. Weiss could tell what she was going for by that simple reaction.

"Let me guess, I intimidate you?" Weiss asked, to which Ruby nodded, letting her head hang low. Weiss sighed. "Ruby, let me tell you something, there really is no reason to feel intimidated. While yes, I do have expectations and standards for everyone, I still get that people that are new are going to be nervous. Generally I don't get close to people, but that doesn't mean that I don't keep my eye out on everyone. You're fine." Weiss said as she walked over to the couch.

"Do me a favor and grab me a clean towel from the bathroom downstairs." Weiss said to Ruby. Ruby, not wanting to get on Weiss' bad side decided to go and do just that. She needed to make sure that Weiss was good for getting stitches anyway, so she went searching. When she got down to the second floor, she noticed how large it was and how empty it felt, feeling almost sad for Weiss. She snapped herself out of her trance so that she could get the towel for Weiss, returning upstairs as quick as she went down.

"Found a towel, and I'm guessing you don't have any sort of string or a needle that I could use to stitch you back together." Ruby said. Weiss' only response was a shake of her head saying that she didn't. "Ok then, do you happen to know where the nearest convenient store is?" Weiss pulled up her phone's gps and showed Ruby just how far away it was.

"You're gonna need to drive there, so take one of the cars from my garage. Don't even think about taking the Adder, and I better not see a scratch on any of these cars or else you're going to pay for the repairs." Ruby nodded, acknowledging Weiss' conditions. "Now go, I'm still losing blood." Ruby ran towards the door and hopped into the elevator to head down to the garage. There wasn't much in regards to picking out a suitable car, only her car and Weiss' current selection of four cars available.

"A ten car garage and you only have five cars, that's weird." Ruby said to herself as she walked over to the far end of the garage, where a white Zion Cabrio sat. "At least one of them is a Bifta like mine, except white. What is with all the white by the way?" Ruby got in and pulled out of the garage. Ruby opened up the gps in her phone and put in the directions that Weiss had given her. It wasn't too far away, but it was pretty distant to Ruby's eyes. Ruby made sure to take her time getting through town and she pulled into the convenient store parking lot after a few minutes of driving. She was amazed that the convenient store was one of those 24 hour stores, but at that point she wasn't complaining. The fact that any store was open at 2 in the morning was amazing to her.

Ruby looked through the isles and grabbed what she needed, as well as a can of cola for herself. As much as she wanted to buy herself a beer, she still couldn't at that point in time. When she finished paying for the needles and string line needed for stitching Weiss up, and her cola, she walked back over to Weiss' car and drove back over to Weiss' apartment. After more time had gone by, she carefully pulled up to the garage door. She looked for a way to get the garage door open, hoping to find some kind of button there that would help fix her little problem. Eventually she found the garage door opener and drove inside. Once she had parked the car, she grabbed the bag out of the back and walked back over to the elevator up to Weiss herself.

Once Ruby opened the door back to Weiss' apartment, Weiss immediately started to question her. "Ah, you're back, let's get this taken care of so that we can go about our business. Is my car in one piece?"

"Yes your car is in one piece." Ruby walked over with her belongings and looked at what Weiss was doing in the mean time. "Whatcha got there?"

Weiss noticed the papers that were still out on the table in front of her. "Things that you need not concern yourself with. I doubt you would be interested in monetary details of everyone in the crew." Weiss gathered the papers and placed them back into a large envelope before she pulled off her jacket. "Now can you fix this or not?"

"Give me a sec, I gotta take off this bandage to get a good look at what I'm dealing with here." Ruby first decided to tie the towel she gave to Weiss around her chest and above the shoulder that was uninjured so that any blood that would flow out of it would be soaked up before it hit the couch. Once she removed the bandage, she got a good look at the wound, which she saw would actually be a simple patch job. Once she started to stitch up Weiss, she noticed that Weiss' phone was going off. "Don't let me stop you from answering that, I'm sure it's probably important." Ruby said to Weiss, who noticed her phone going off, and the person on the other end calling her.

Weiss sighed as she picked up the phone. "Good evening Mister Madrazo." Ruby did her best to stay quiet, carefully threading the needle through Weiss' skin as she stitched her up. "Yes I understand, it's just-ow." Ruby froze, she was afraid that would happen. Rather than yell at her at the moment, she explained to the man what was going on. "Sorry about that, I'm having someone tend to an injury I received during a job a few hours ago. It's nothing serious though." Weiss gave Ruby a glance, telling her to be careful without using words. "Of course sir, it will be done." Ruby decided to wait a few moments so that Weiss could finish her call. "You have a good evening sir." Weiss hung up the phone, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Uh, sorry about that Weiss." Ruby said to her, chuckling awkwardly after she said it.

"You're lucky that it didn't mess up my phone call. That was a very important person on the phone if you care to wonder. And don't apologize for your actions, you were doing what you were supposed to so no reason to be sorry." Weiss said to Ruby. "Now hurry up and finish, once you're done, you are crashing here tonight because I'm having you go on a job with me really early in the morning."

Ruby was shocked by the sudden revelation. "Say what now?"

"You heard me. You get to spend the night here, and expect to get up early because we have work to do bright and early tomorrow morning." Weiss was honestly surprised that she was even considering letting Ruby help her, but she figured that it would make things go smoother in the end.

"Oh, uh ok." Ruby said as she continued to work on stitching Weiss up. Once she was done, Weiss went down to her room to fall asleep for the night, leaving Ruby to sleep on the couch. "Night Weiss." Ruby said to herself as she fell asleep down on the couch.

* * *

Weiss woke up the next morning with a sore shoulder. She went to recall the events of the night before and remembered exactly everything, including why she was up so early in the morning. Quickly throwing on a change of clothes to last her through the morning, she walked upstairs and found a sleeping Ruby sprawled out on her couch. She walked over to her and shook the poor girl awake. "Huh wha-I'm up!" Ruby said still groggy from sleep. "Oh, hey Weiss. What time is it?" Ruby asked, almost afraid to know.

"Six thirty. Get up, we have work to do. I would say to clean up and get changed, but that's not an option right now." Weiss grabbed her bag which held her sniper rifle and checked to make sure it had a clip of ammunition with it. She flung it over her good shoulder and walked with Ruby to the elevator and into her garage. She walked over to her Cavalcade and hopped into the driver seat, with Ruby following in tow.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"I'm going to be assassinating a lawyer. He has evidence that our friend wants and we need to kill the man in order to get it." Weiss started to pull out of the garage and made her way through the streets. "You are going to be the one that grabs the briefcase with the evidence in it. Once he is dead, you jump into his car and grab it, then hop back into the car with me and we'll make our way out."

"Sounds simple enough." Ruby said back to Weiss. Weiss pulled off to the side of the road after driving for a few minutes. Once she was off on the side of the road, she began to put together her sniper rifle.

"Head over across the street there and be ready to move when I take the shot." Weiss said as she climbed into the back seat of the car. "Be quick, I'm sure the cops will respond to this as soon as they hear about it."

"Well shit, this should be easy." Ruby said to Weiss.

"In our line of work, there is no such thing as easy. Just crazy, insane and fuckin ridiculous. Now go." Weiss kicked Ruby out of the car and waited for the lawyer to pass through. Once Ruby was in position, Weiss cracked her window open so that she could stick the barrel of her sniper out just enough to get a clear shot. After a few minutes passed, Weiss saw the lawyer start to approach. She took sight of him and lined up her shot, thanking the fact that he had to stop for the red light. After she had a clear shot lined up, she took the shot, cleanly killing him with a single bullet to the head.

Ruby heard the sound of breaking glass, looking over to see a man that had just been shot in the head. She ran over to the car to inspect and saw what she was looking for, the briefcase with the evidence in it. Ruby hopped into the car, grabbed the briefcase and ran over to Weiss' car. As Ruby hopped into the car she felt the car's engine roar to life. "Got the goods." Ruby said to Weiss.

"Good, now I just got to do one thing. Police are on us so I'm making sure that we don't get caught." Weiss was making a call to Lester, hoping he could get the cops off of their tail.

"I take it this isn't a social call." Lester said once he picked up the phone.

"I need you to get the cops off of me Lester." Weiss said quickly.

"No problem, simple enough work, and of course standard fee as usual. Good luck." Lester said before he hung up the phone.

"Uh what?" Ruby asked as Weiss started to drive over to Madrazo's mansion.

"I got the cops off of us. Simple as that, no need to ask any questions." Weiss said. Ruby knew enough at that point to not dig deeper into things. She simply waited while Weiss drove the two of them over to the mansion. Once they arrived Weiss stopped the car. "I suggest, staying in the car." Weiss said to Ruby, who looked to object, but couldn't because Weiss had left already without giving her the chance to do so.

Once Weiss was out of the car, she saw Martin come out of the house. "Great work as usual Weiss." He noticed Ruby sitting in the passenger seat. "And who might that be?" He said pointing to Ruby.

Weiss handed him the evidence, then turned to look at Ruby. "She's the newest member of the crew, and Yang's younger sister."

"Ah, well then I guess I'll have to introduce myself then." He waved for Ruby to come towards him. Weiss looked at him like he was crazy, but she wasn't going to argue with him over it. As Ruby got out of the car, Martin walked over to her. "Weiss tells me you're the newest crew member, and Yang's sister. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Martin Madrazo, and I'm someone you don't want to piss off. Whom might you be?"

"Ruby Rose. As you said, I'm the newest member of Weiss' crew, so I'm guessing that I'll be doing work for you some day." Ruby said, putting on a confidence that she learned to fake from Yang.

"A wise woman she is Weiss." Martin said. "Good work you two, now please leave before you draw any suspicion." Martin walked back into his house and left the two of them.

Weiss and Ruby got back into the car and drove off. Neither of them had expected things to go the way they did and so the two of them were still taking in the events that had just transpired. The ride back was pretty quiet for the most part, Weiss sticking to keeping things quiet so as not to draw attention to herself from the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to take a liking to the girl, admiring her skills and ingenuity in the field.

Putting it out of her mind at the moment, she stopped at a convenient store and picked up the newspaper, reading the headline with great interest. "AH Crew's Downfall" It was something Weiss didn't expect, so she kept reading as she was waiting in line. "Last night, the city of Los Santos was hit with a elaborate heist that was targeted towards a local convenient store. The man working there for the night was unfortunately killed in this bloody outcome, however, four members of the crew have been confirmed dead, and sources believe that the remaining two, may have been killed at sea." Weiss smiled at this, the AH Crew having gotten in the way of their work on more than one occasion. Weiss paid for the newspaper and walked back out to her car.

Once she was in the car she handed Ruby the newspaper and Ruby saw the front page story. "Huh, well that's interesting. It's funny, I think I saw those guys all running into a gunshop yesterday when I went to buy my pistol. Guess I know what happened to them huh." Weiss just shook her head, she was amused at the whole ordeal, but that was just too much.

Weiss finally made it back to her apartment and pulled into the garage. "Well now, I'm sure you have to get back to your place. I'll let you know what comes up next, but keep your phone on standby." Weiss said to Ruby. Ruby nodded and walked over to her Bifta.

"Seeya Weiss." Ruby said as she pulled out of the garage, and made her way back to Blake's apartment.

Weiss stayed down in the garage for a second, making sure that all of her stuff was put away safely before she went up into her actual apartment. As she got inside, she walked down to the couch and pulled out the paperwork she was looking through the night before. A few jobs having come up that she needed to look into at the moment. Weiss decided that she was going to call everyone to her apartment for a meeting. So she sent out a mass text to everyone with a time to meet up at. It gave her enough time to take a shower and make sure her place was neatly cleaned, and she was able to rest up for a few moments. Weiss noticed the butler walk in and give Weiss a courteous nod, before he went into his office to work. Weiss walked over to him to let the man know what was going on.

"Good morning Miss Schnee. What can I do for you?" The man said to her.

"Hello Walter, I'm going to be having some people come to the apartment later today. Please make sure that they are let in once they start to arrive." Weiss was about to leave, when she turned back to mention one more thing. "Oh and Walter, we can keep this quiet now, can we?"

Walter picked up on what Weiss was saying quickly. "Keep what quiet now?" He said back to her, acknowledging her request and showing that he was already complying with her wishes.

With that out of the way, Weiss went back down to her room to take a shower and clean herself up to look more presentable than she had last night. While she was used to being by herself, Weiss actually felt a bit lonely without someone around at that moment. Something about Ruby just sparked her curiosity and Weiss wanted to get closer to the girl for some reason. As Weiss got into the shower, she couldn't help but question herself. '_What is it about that girl that makes me feel this way? I'm sure that her attitude an personality are nothing like mine so we should be clashing with each other. What makes this any different?_' Weiss couldn't understand what was going on in her mind and so she decided to put it off for the time being.

She had more important things to take care of anyway.


	5. New Girl in Town

**AN: So I would like to apologize for making everyone wait for this next chapter. Between everything that was going on I didn't have time to work on this, but since it's almost summer for me, expect this story (as well as all my other stories) to be updated more often.  
**

**Now, what's great is, since today is my birthday, I'm putting out a chapter for 4 stories today. That's right 4 stories, and I would really love it if you guys would check out everything that I have to offer.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys all enjoy this.**

* * *

Weiss sat in her living room, waiting for everyone to arrive. She didn't like this long wait, and it felt like an eternity. Looking at the couch, she was grateful that there was no blood left over on it from what happened during the night. It would have been a pain to have to explain to people why there was a blood stain on her couch. Weiss decided to look over the financial records she had brought out from the night before that still lay scattered on the table in front of her. Things weren't looking to great in the long run, but for the time being, they had enough to barely get by. '_At this rate, we'll run out of money by the end of the month. We need to hit a big target, and we need to do it soon._' Weiss thought to herself.

Just then she heard a buzz coming from the intercom, telling her that someone wished to come up to her apartment. She saw the butler, Walter, walk over and ask whom it was. Once he heard that it was someone Weiss was expecting, he let them into the building. He then turned to Weiss and nodded, before going back to work. Once the door opened up, Weiss noticed who had arrived first. Sun Wukong, one of the most crafty members of her crew walked in. His trademark white button down shirt which he left opened, and blue jeans showed off his very thuggish style. "Yo, what's happenin'?" He asked.

"Well, you're the first one here, so make yourself comfortable. Just, don't go overboard again Sun, I don't want to have my apartment covered in bananas again." Weiss said bluntly.

"Ok sorry, I didn't realize it was that bad at the moment." Sun said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it up to see what there was to eat. "You know, you really should get a refrigerator for the rest of us, because unlike you, we eat actual food."

"Stow it Sun." Weiss said to the man as she heard the buzzer go off again. Once the door opened again, Weiss looked over to see that Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie had arrived. "Ren, Nora, glad you could make it." She said in her usual manner.

"Of course Weiss. Now what is this I heard about you doing a job on your own last night?" Ren asked.

Weiss sighed, she knew it would come up at some point. "Well, let's just say, I was asked to steal a Titan from Merryweather Security last night, and fly it over to Sandy Shore's airfield."

Sun jumped back into the conversation when he heard about that. "Wait, you jacked a Titan from Merryweather? Awesome."

"I can only guess that the job went off without a hitch." Ren asked.

"Aside from a moment of carelessness on my part. I took a bullet to the shoulder at one point. Fortunately I was able to get patched up last night afterwards and other than that, everything went as expected." Weiss said.

Ren sighed. "When Pyrrha told me about this I was concerned of course, but since I knew you wouldn't be swayed I just let it rest. I don't suppose I have to remind you to be careful Weiss. We are partners after all and you know how I can get sometimes."

Weiss heard the door buzzer go off yet again. "That won't be necessary. I don't make the same mistake twice as you of course should know by now." Weiss said to him. "Now, all we need to do is wait for the rest of us to arrive." Weiss noticed the door being opened, Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake, Yang and Ruby all walking in together. "Good, everyone is here now." Weiss said out to everyone. "Now, make yourselves comfortable, we have some business to cover." Ren eyed Ruby carefully, not sure of what to make from the young girl. He went over to the couch and took a seat, waiting for Weiss to start.

"First things first, I'm glad you could all make it on short notice. As you all can see, we have a new addition to our bundle of shit kickers." She gestured over to Ruby, who was seated next to Yang on the couch. "Everyone, this is Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister, and our newest member. From what I've heard about her so far, she is fitting right in with us." Ruby smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, she felt nervous around all these unfamiliar people. "Now, we have some good news. If none of you noticed in the headlines this morning, the AH Crew has gone up in flames. That means that our influence over the city has just gone up. Without them to interfere in our plans, we can go about picking up ground over the other gangs."

"Damn, it's about time they were out of the picture." Yang said. "Thought those guys would never get their shit fucked."

"Yeah, too bad we can't say the same about some of the other groups in the area." Sun said next.

Ruby sat there confused for a second, but she didn't want to say anything in front of the entire crew, lest she make a fool of herself. "Maybe you should explain what you mean by that since there is at least one person in here that doesn't know what's going on Sun." Blake said for Ruby, turning towards her and winking.

"There will be time for that once we are done here Blake, for now we have other business to discuss." Weiss said before anyone could explain. "Now, since we can expand our operation, we are going to have to acquire some more funds to work with. So, we will need to hit a pretty big target for some cash."

"Is there anything you have in mind Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not at this particular moment, however I'm sure that our friend Lester will be able to find something for us, given enough time." Weiss said back to her. "In any case, we are going to have to pick up some more jobs until we can find something to hit for a quick sum of money."

"Sounds easy enough." Ren said.

"Now, I have jobs to send you guys out on, so listen carefully. Yang, first thing is you're taking your sister to meet Lester, then you and Ruby are to meet with Sun to bust up a drug deal for Gerald. Here is the location of the drug deal, and what you should expect. After that, Ruby and Yang, you guys need to go take care of something for Lamar." Weiss started.

"Since when did Lamar start giving us jobs?" Yang asked.

"Ever since his whole thing with Franklin, Trevor and Michael De Santa, he apparently gained some pull and now has connections with people who are looking to acquire some gas from us." Weiss said. "Anyway, Sun, once you're done with Gerald, you're going to need to kill a news editor for Martin. Apparently he has evidence that Mr. Madrazo doesn't want going public and so he is paying us to get rid of him."

"Done." Sun said.

"Jaune, you and Nora are doing more work for Simeon for the time being. Fortunately for you guys, it looks like you're only going to be doing some demo jobs for him, so look forward to that." Weiss said to the two of them. "Blake, you're taking a trip up to Sandy Shores for some work that Trevor called us about. Head to his trailer and ask for more details when you get there." Blake nodded when she heard the news. "Now, Ren, Pyrrha, and myself, once Yang and Ruby are done meeting with Lester, we need to go talk to him about a big job, see if we can find something big to hit."

"Simple work." Ren said.

"Now, everyone has their assignments, get to it then." Weiss said, she walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink from the fridge.

Ruby looked over at Weiss, she wanted to ask her about what had happened the night before and if she was going to be ok. As she walked over, Yang looked at her, confused over what she was doing. Ruby looked at her and without saying anything, told her that she had something she wanted to talk about. "Hey Weiss, um, about last night..."

"What about last night?" Weiss said once she noticed Ruby talking to her.

"Oh, uh, well I was just wondering how you were feeling, with your shoulder n' all." Ruby said, still a bit intimidated around Weiss, though it had calmed down dramatically since the night before.

"Is there a reason you wish to know about that?" Weiss said,

"Well, considering I patched you up, call it me checking up on you to make sure nothing is wrong." Ruby said, her confidence coming back for a moment.

Weiss thought about it for a second, realizing that Ruby had a point, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Fine, if you must know, I don't have any sort of problems that you need concern over."

"Alright, alright. I get it, you don't think that I should know about that even though I was the one who patched you up." Ruby said.

Weiss didn't know if it was the way that Ruby said what she said, or what she actually said that made her feel bad over her reaction. "Look, I feel better. If anything should come up that need mentioning, you will know about it. I appreciate what you did, but right now we have our work so no time to dawdle." Weiss said. Then she remembered what the job Ruby would have to do was, so she made a judgement call. "Look, I know that you still only have that pistol of yours, so here is enough money for you to get a SMG from the gunshop nearby, plus a little extra for mods if you want them. This is the only time I'm doing this by the way."

Ruby nodded. "Ok, well, thanks for letting me know Weiss, and thanks for the cash. I'll use it wisely." Ruby turned to leave, but turned back around like she was about to say something else. "Oh, and Weiss, thanks for the opportunity." She said before she actually turned around and left with Yang.

Weiss watched the girl go, a strange feeling coming up in her chest. Once she left, Weiss turned back to the kitchen and looked to gather something together for her to eat with Pyrrha and Ren before they left to talk to Lester. Weiss threw something on the stove and while she waited, texted a message to Ruby. -Please let Lester know that myself Ren and Pyrrha will be stopping by the warehouse later on to speak with him about finding a score.-

When Weiss finished her text, she turned her attention back to the meal on the stove. Ren and Pyrrha sat at the counter next to the kitchen. "Weiss, I thought you said you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Ren said, confusing both Pyrrha and Weiss.

"What in the world do you mean by that Ren?" Weiss asked.

"The way you're acting towards the new girl. I can tell that you're developing a thing for her, and I hope that you don't have a repeat of what happened before." Ren said.

Pyrrha nodded. "I personally think that if you want to do what makes you happy, go for it, but just realize that you need to handle things carefully." She said to Weiss.

"I don't have a thing for the girl. In fact, I barely know this girl, and I have more important things to do than go about learning who this girl is." Weiss said back to them as she cooked up something for the three of them to eat together. "I don't see why you are even thinking that way in the first place."

"Weiss, we can tell that something is going on, even if you can't. Providing her with money to purchase a new weapon." Ren stated.

"Given the circumstance, it would be for her own survival." Weiss said.

"Having this girl patch you up after your job last night." Ren said again.

"She knew what to do and at the time it was the best option." Weiss retorted again.

"Then how do you explain being nice to her when you normally are a hardass to anyone who looks to run with us?" Pyrrha said. Weiss looked at her confused as she brought the food out for them to eat. "Jaune told me what he heard from Ruby, and how you didn't do what you normally do when you have new crew members arrive. How do you explain that?" Weiss stood silent for a second, trying to think of a reason for that action. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't think of anything. "I rest my case."

"Ok fine, maybe I've taken a bit of an interest in this girl. That doesn't mean that I have a thing for her, so don't confuse the two. And don't tell me what you think about it, when it doesn't really concern you." Weiss said, a bit more frustrated than she anticipated.

"When it get's to the point where it affects your judgements, then it does become our concern, however, for now, we'll stay out of things." Ren said in between bites of food. "Once we are done here, we head over to Lester and see what he can find for us."

* * *

Ruby drove through the streets with Yang in the passenger seat with her. Yang giving her directions over to Lester's Warehouse, the ride over abnormally quiet other than that. Ruby knew that Yang was wondering what the deal was with Ruby not even being at home when the morning broke. When Ruby did finally get back in, Yang was on top of her wondering where the girl had gone off to. Ruby didn't mention anything about what she just did, but she figured that Yang would find out at some point, so she had to say something sooner or later.

"Right up here, Lester's Warehouse is over on the right." Yang said. Ruby knew she had to say something to her about what had happened before she went in, and so she steeled herself for the moment.

"Look Yang, can we talk for a minute before we go in?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, don't know what you want to talk about though."

"It's about this morning, how I wasn't in when you woke up." Ruby said.

"So you're going to tell me what happened? Believe it or not Ruby, I was really concerned about you." Yang said back to her.

"I know that ok? Look, Weiss gave me a call and she needed me to drive out to, oh what was it...oh, Sandy Shores Airfield to pick her up. From there I had to stitch up a bullet wound for her, and by that point, Weiss had pulled me into a job for someone named Martin Madrazo that I had to spend the night at Weiss' for, because we had to be leaving for the job by quarter to 7 in the morning." Ruby said, explaining herself.

"Ok, now was that so hard to say the first time?" Yang asked, very snarkily.

"Well when I got in I was tired as balls and you getting up in my shit didn't help. I honestly wanted to get some sleep, and I would have told you about it after I had a rest." Ruby stated.

Yang took a deep breath. "I appreciate you telling me that, now let's head inside, I'm sure Lester is expecting you." Yang got out of Ruby's car, taking her bag with her. Ruby's car had one flaw to it, and that it had no windows, or doors, so leaving anything in there was a really bad idea. Ruby followed suit with Yang, catching up to her so they were walking side by side.

"Is there, anything I should know about this guy?" Ruby asked.

"He is a cynical creep with a master brain and a eye for detail. If you need something found or if you need to find information, he's your guy." Yang said as they opened the door to the warehouse. "Yo Lester, you in here?" Yang shouted.

"Could you be any louder Yang? I don't think they heard you in china." Lester said as he appeared from one of the doors in the warehouse.

"Well sorry." Yang said as she led her sister to Lester. "Lester, Weiss wanted me to introduce you to my sister Ruby. She's-"

"The newest member of your crew, who has already made a buzz on some of the underground channels." Lester interrupted. "Believe me when I say this, but I already know who you are."

Ruby looked to Yang, who just shook her head. "Lester, relax, she is actually very good at hiding her tracks." Yang said, defending her sister.

"Compared to most people, including the police force then yes, she is very good. Remember who you are talking to right now though." Lester walked with his cane over to the chair by his computer. "Before you came here today, I dug up all I could on you, and while I admit it wasn't easy, I was still able to find a lot of information about you."

Ruby looked at the files he had on her, and she grew nervous. "Great, this is just great." Ruby said, clearly annoyed.

"Calm down, there aren't that many people who are as good as me at finding this kind of stuff, so you're in the clear. The only person you need to worry about while you are here though is Junior." Lester said.

Ruby looked at him confused. "Who's Junior?"

Lester almost knew that was going to happen. "I figured you wouldn't know who he is so let me put it plainly. He is an information specialist like myself, except he generally works with your rival crew. Often they try to interfere with your work, your crew doing the same thing. Didn't anyone tell you this already?"

"Ruby just got in the crew yesterday. She's still going through the ropes right now." Yang said.

"And yet she manages to become involved in the assassination of an ace lawyer." Lester then turned her attention to Ruby. "Like I said, I work in information. When Weiss called about getting the cops off of you and her, I knew something of what was going on."

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

"Now, I'm sure Yang has mentioned this already, but I'll explain it in a way that actually makes sense. I'm an information specialist, which means if you want any kind of information, whether it be location of vehicles, target information for a Person of Interest, etc. then you need only ask for it and I can provide it for you." Ruby nodded, leaning against a table. "I also provide your crew with potential scores, create a plan for said score and help you find anything you would need for the job." Lester said.

"Speaking of which, Weiss wanted me to tell you that she was going to stop by later with Ren and Pyrrha to see if you would have a score for them to plan out." Ruby said, pulling out her phone and showing Lester the text.

"Hmph, it may take a bit but I can do that. Now, if that's all, then I have work to do." Lester said, giving Yang and Ruby their cue to leave. "Oh before you go, if you want to place a bounty on someone, you can call me for that as well. I'll let you know if someone decides to do the same for you by the way."

Ruby and Yang walked out and back over to Ruby's car, they still had their job to do and so they couldn't wait any longer. "So, where we off to?" Ruby asked Yang.

"We have to meet with Sun in front of the Vanilla Unicorn. It's a strip club by the way, so don't judge the name." Yang said.

"Ok well, I'm stopping by a gun store first. Weiss, 'suggested', that I get myself something to use other than this pistol." Ruby said, pulling her pistol out from her back. "I'm inclined to agree with her on this."

"Yeah, same here. I know of some place down the road that we can hit before we go to the job. I'll let Sun know what's going on." Yang said as they both took off. Once they arrived at the gun store, Ruby got out and went inside to purchase a new gun with the money Weiss gave her. She bought herself an SMG with an extended mag, a scope and a suppressor, and plenty of ammunition for both that and her pistol. Once she was done in there, she got back into her Bifta and took off with Yang for their job.


	6. Riding High

**AN: So I'm liking the way this story is developing, it's probably the fastest growing story that I have written. Obviously it's all thanks to you guys who love reading my stories, and I want to say thank you for being some awesome guys and girls who all have a common interest in RWBY, and of course Rooster Teeth as a result as well.  
**

**Now, I was thinking of something that I could use to describe Ruby in this story, and I managed to find the perfect thing. If you go and listen to the song Mz. Hyde by Halestorm, you will pretty much get exactly what I think of when it comes to Ruby. I really want to incorporate that into the story somehow though, but I don't think it's feasable. **

**Aside from that, I do have a plan for what to do with the Heist that I'm coming up with, and I already am working some other big things into the story. So doing that, means that this story will probably be a lot bigger than I originally thought it would be, though I'm sure you guys are all happy about that one.**

**Well at this point I'm sure you want me to just shut up (noticing pitchforks and torches everyone is holding) so I will shut up at this point and say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The ride over to meet up with Sun was pretty quick, Yang and Ruby making small talk the entire time. Ruby was surprisingly looking forward to the job, getting a chance to just let loose and go nuts. Back where she used to live, she was often on the jobs that required some kind of gunfire, and so she had managed to build up her skills with firearms pretty well. Ruby was all smiles once they arrived at the Vanilla Unicorn, eager to get started with the job. She pulled into the parking lot near the front of the strip club, and the two of them got out of the car.

They saw Sun standing near the entrance to the club, waiting for the two of them to arrive. He was leaning against the wall as he looked over to them, ready to take on the fight ahead of them. "Bout time you guys got here." Sun stated, moving off of the wall and over to a box along the wall. From it, he pulled out a Sawed-off Shotgun, as well as an MG. Slinging the MG over his shoulder, he held the shotgun in his hands. "The deal is going down in a few minutes, gives me enough time to call Weiss real quick about some important news." Sun stated to the two of them.

Ruby then remembered that Weiss had asked her to talk to Lester about getting a job for them. "Oh hey, you should let her know that Lester is at his warehouse and not that garment factory she mentioned earlier. Probably save her time in her trip to meet up with him." Ruby stated. Sun nodded as he dialed Weiss' phone.

Weiss was sitting in Ren's car with him and Pyrrha, looking to head over to meet with Lester about a possible job opportunity. As they were driving along, she felt her phone go off, and when she pulled it out, she noticed that it was Sun calling her. "What is it?" She said.

"So, guess who's truck I noticed outside the Unicorn." Sun said.

Weiss didn't need to hear what the answer was, she already knew what it was going to be. She sighed as she thought of the answer. "Any idea why he's here?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him at all, and I don't really plan on asking him that in case he decides to shoot me. Oh, and Ruby wanted me to mention that Lester is at his warehouse and not the garment factory." He said back to her.

Weiss' expression changed subtly, only Ren noticing anything. "Just tell her that we are aware of that already." Weiss said. Once she was done with the call, she hung up the phone and went back to the previous conversation that she was a part of.

Sun put his phone away and motioned for Ruby and Yang to follow him. "You guys ready for this?" He asked, readying his Sawed-off Shotgun.

Yang pulled out an Assault Shotgun and smirked. "I was born ready. Let's go." She said. Ruby pulled out the SMG she just got, and nodded. Sun led the way towards the drug deal, which had just gone underway. Once they were closer to the action, he pointed his shotgun at one of the guards and opened fire. Knocking back the guard, he alerted everyone to their presence. In the confusion though before they realized what had happened, Yang had started to fire away with her auto shotgun. What would normally be only a small amount of shots was increased thanks to her high capacity mag. She sprayed the area with gunfire, causing even more chaos to the already chaotic area. As she was firing, she screamed out her excitement.

Ruby went off to the side, deciding to hit them from their flank while she had a chance. Since they were distracted by Yang, no one noticed her move on their side. Ruby pulled out her SMG, and she thanked herself for purchasing the suppressor for it. Taking her time and lining up her shots perfectly, she silently executed everyone she could with a burst of shots to the head. With Yang's distraction and her shooting, the area was cleared out quickly. Once the shooting had died down, Ruby inspected the damage they had caused. She looked at all of the bodies, making sure to put one more bullet into everyone's heads for good measure.

Soon, Sun found what they were looking for, a bag of coke that was the whole purpose of the drug deal in the first place. Almost immediately after Sun found the drugs though, a van filled with Lost bikers pulled up, and four of them popped out of the car. Sun opened fire with his machine gun, firing right into the van's engine. Yang and Ruby sat behind some concrete barriers as they watched Sun fire on the vehicle. After a few moments, they noticed that the van's engine had become engulfed in flames. Sun smirked as he continued to lay the pressure down on the vehicle, firing a few more shots before the vehicle exploded, killing all four of the Lost bikers that it had brought just minutes ago.

"Well that was easy." Yang stated.

"Certainly was." Ruby said as the two sisters got up from their cover. Ruby walked over to all the bodies that were caught in the blast, making sure they were dead by putting bullets into each of their heads. "So now what?" Ruby asked Sun and Yang. "I don't suppose you know what we're supposed to do with this thing." Ruby pointed to the bag of coke that was in Sun's hand.

"Oh, well I can take this over to Gerald, let him know what went down and all that. You guys can head over to your other job, cause I know you gotta do some more work today." Sun said. "I'll text Weiss letting her know what's going on. Meantime, you two stay outta trouble you hear?"

"Will do monkey boy." Yang said to Sun, who just laughed and shook his head as he walked over to a different parking lot where he left his car.

"Monkey boy?" Ruby asked once Sun was out of earshot.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck, showing off the tattoo sleeve she displayed on her right arm. "Let's just say, he goes extremely crazy over bananas. I'm surprised you didn't notice the banana that he had in his back pocket while we were shooting." Yang stated.

"Yang, what reason would I have to look at his ass for? Remember, lesbianism struck our family hard." Ruby said as the two of them walked over towards Ruby's car.

"He he, yeah it did alright." Yang said. She looked down at her phone and pulled up the instructions for the second job that they had to pull. "Great, looks like we gotta steal a tanker and deliver it to the El Burro Depot. Still don't know why Weiss is doing this in the first place, Lamar isn't really that great of a guy. Tried hitting on me the second I got into Los Santos. Had to put that fucker on the ground before he got the hint."

"Damn, well at least he won't try that on me." Ruby said.

"He better not, or I'll take his nuts and throw them into the ocean." Yang said back to her as Ruby started up her car.

"Considering you're my sister, I'm sure he'll back off, lest he get you mad." Ruby stated as she drove on towards their next job.

* * *

Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha pulled into the lot for Lester's Warehouse, parking the car close to the door and stepping out of Ren's Cheval Fugitive. As they stepped out of the car, Lester walked out the door towards them. "Don't bother, we're gonna be taking a drive anyway so we won't be staying here. If you need to use the bathroom, do so now because once we're on the road, we're on the road." He said, prompting everyone to get back into the car.

Once everyone was in the car, Ren started it up and then drove out. "Where to?" He asked Lester.

"We're going to the Vespucci helipad. Weiss, you're gonna need to pilot that chopper of yours because I got a brilliant score to go for." Lester said.

Weiss sighed, unsure of whether to be excited or nervous. "Anything that you want to explain Lester? Like, what this job is?" Weiss asked.

"We'll, I was thinking of trying to hit either the Paleto Bank or the UD, but that of course isn't going to work out, since they've likely bumped up security after all that's happened. So I was thinking, what has a large sum of money that we could hit?" Lester said as they drove through town. "Well after a few rounds on this game I play, I came up with the idea to hit the Maze Bank." He said.

Weiss looked at him with some concern. "Uh, you do realize that about ninety percent of their business is conducted online right?" She said to him. "Where would we get the money from exactly?"

Lester chuckled. "Well see this is where the remaining ten percent comes into play. Since they still have people come in and out on a daily basis to deposit or withdraw money, they have to keep a supply of about ten million dollars on hand in their vault at all times, so that they have a safe supply of money they can use if more people withdraw than deposit by cash." He said to them.

"You're talking about taking away that sum of money then, am I right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Precisely. If we can get you into the building somehow and make off with the cash, then we can rake in about ten million dollars for your crew, minus my cut of course." Lester stated.

"That's why we pay you Lester. You get us the big deals, and we thank you for your services, just like always." Weiss stated. They were coming up on the helipad, and Weiss noticed that her helicopter was there waiting for them. "Come on, let's get into this thing. I want to know why you need to have a chopper fly you around in the first place though."

"We need to get a good look at the roof access. If we can use it to break into the building, then that's what we do." Lester got out of the car with everyone else once Ren parked. "Now come on, we don't have all day. I'm sure you want to get this job planned out as soon as possible, and this is pretty much one of the first things we should do." Lester walked over to Weiss' helicopter.

Out of everyone that was there, Weiss was the best pilot and had a knack for flying. Her father taught her how to fly planes and helicopters so that she wouldn't have to rely on someone to fly for her, her father paranoid about who he associates with. Being the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Weiss knew the way business went, but as a result of that, her father didn't let her make friends on her own, mostly just acquaintances or business partners. None the less, he made sure to teach her what he could himself, so that he didn't need to have others do it for her. Flying and the politics of business were now second nature to Weiss because of that, but she has also developed herself in other skills on her own, without his approval, which she cherished the most.

As Weiss opened the door and stepped into the pilots seat, she strapped herself in, and waited for everyone else to step up into the chopper as well. Ren and Pyrrha sat in the back while Lester took a seat up at the front with Weiss herself. "Now when we get to over the bank, we don't want to look too suspicious, so do a slow pass around, and I'll get the best shots that I can, the slower you go, the better the shots will be. If you can get all the way around the building as well, even better." Lester stated to Weiss, who would have no trouble with that. She started up the chopper and began to lift off, flying up to an appropriate height before directing the chopper in the direction of the building.

"What are you thinking Lester?" Ren asked the man.

"Either way we do this, the best entrance would most likely be through the roof, the doors down by the streets all being guarded with pretty heavy security so doing that isn't advisable, unless you have an entire army and an arsenal of guns with you, which while possible, puts everyone you bring with you at a high risk of death." Lester said back to him, turning then over to Weiss. "Which as I know by now, is something you don't really like to do. Given that you would have everyone there with you and most likely there would be at least one or two of your crew members dead guaranteed, I'm already ruling out that option."

"No need to take unnecessary risks when there is always a smarter way of doing things. Thought out plans and smarter decisions always go better than the ones that are made in haste. We have time to plan this out, so that's what we'll do." Weiss said as they flew over the city.

"Smart and efficient works best in this case." Lester said as he set up his camera. "We should be getting close to the bank's roof now so remember to slow down enough for me to get some clean photos." Lester finished setting up his camera and began to point it in the direction of the bank. Choppers flew over the city all the time, so most of the time, people ignored them. Weiss was glad for this, considering using a chopper for recon was a very useful tactic in their profession. "Aha, looks like there is access to the buildings interior through that door." Lester said as he took a photo of said door. "Wait, may be a bit more complex than that." He zoomed in the camera and took a picture of a security key pad that sat next to it.

"Say that again Lester? You know, for those of us who can't see what you're talking about." Pyrrha said to him, from the back of the chopper.

"There's a security lock on the door's roof, which from the looks of it, requires an employee I.D. card." Lester said back to Pyrrha as he continued to take pictures he felt were relevant. "It would take a while to create a fake I.D. card, but it is possible to do that. Stealing one would go better though, as long as the person you steal it from doesn't notice that they have lost it until after you plan the heist. Going with that would mean you steal the card as close as possible to the day you pull off the heist."

"How about if we don't go with the I.D.?" Weiss asked.

"Well then that would mean, blowing the door open with some explosives. While it would be much simpler to do that and quicker, you would pretty much set off every alarm possible in the process, and then the guards will rush up to meet you as you move through the building. Not as dangerous as going through the front door, but it's still at least somewhat risky." Lester said once he got the last picture he needed. "In either case, I got all that we would need for the photos, we should head back to the helipad, continue this discussion back at your apartment Weiss." Weiss nodded and then began to fly the chopper back towards the helipad.

"Once we get back to your place Weiss, I want to use your computer to locate the buildings blueprint, and try to find the security details that we can use. Probably won't be all of it, but it will be enough to get us started." Lester said to Weiss as they flew back over to where they left from.

The ride back over was relatively quiet, nothing really being needed to be said at that point in time. Once they got back to the helipad, they all got off the plane. "Back on the ground." Pyrrha said. "Right where I feel best."

"You used to be in the military, shouldn't you be used to having to fly around at times?" Weiss said to her.

"I was in the Army, serving as an infantryman. Didn't need to be flying anywhere. Plus, I'm not in the military anymore remember, medical discharge." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, medical discharge being that you faked having a serious illness so that you could leave with honors. Too bad for the Army, their loss is our gain." Lester said as he walked with everyone else over to Ren's car.

"Better than being on the other side of the planet." Pyrrha said once she got into the car.

The sun was shining high in the sky as Ren drove everyone back over to Weiss' place. The drive over was much like the flight back to the helipad, silent. Weiss looked through her phone and saw that she got a text from Sun about an hour or two ago that let her know that his first job was done. She was glad about that, the jobs she sent people out to do getting done. Pyrrha looked out on the horizon, enjoying this moment of quiet while she could. Lester was trying to come up with ideas for the job in his head, and Ren was simply driving towards the house.

Ren however, had his mind on Weiss' growing connection to Ruby. She was being much friendlier with her than she would with anyone else, especially in the short amount of time that they had known each other. He was growing concerned that Weiss would end up letting that affection for the girl affect her judgements and lead to problems for the crew. After a moment, he came up with an idea on how to look into it without Weiss getting upset at her.

As they pulled up to Weiss' apartment, Lester Weiss and Pyrrha got out of the car, but Ren stayed behind in the car. Looking back, Weiss was wondering what he was doing. "You coming Ren?" Weiss asked, leaning down and looking into the car.

"I'm going to be doing some more work for this job. We need to see a better look at the inside of the building, from a live perspective so that we can see what it looks like should things have changed. An inside eye of things will also give us a better of idea of where to go when we pull this job off." Ren stated.

"Huh, makes sense. Gives us a little extra insurance for planning this. Although I'm curious of how you plan to do this exactly." Lester said.

"I was thinking of going in posing as someone with a young business that is looking to keep their money in the bank." Ren said.

Weiss thought of things, understanding that it was a good cover. "Sounds like a solid idea, though Lester will have to set up a fake business for you." Weiss said to him.

"Shouldn't be too hard to do. Though I'm not sure if you should be going by yourself though, make it look like you have an assistant that is there to keep everything organized for you." Lester said.

Ren nodded, he already knew what he was doing. "Already thought about that, and I plan on bringing along the newest member of the crew with me, Ruby Rose." Ren said.

"Any reason for that Ren?" Weiss said, a bit more authoritative than she should have.

Ren looked over at Weiss, his face having grown serious. "As much as you have seen her skills, I haven't and I still have a say in the actions of this crew. I don't doubt your judgement or what Yang says about her, but I would like to see for myself how she can react to things in the field, no matter what it may be." Ren said back to Weiss.

Weiss looked to say something, but she bit her tongue, knowing fully well that she would only do more damage to herself than anything. "Fine, she should be finishing up with the job for Lamar in a bit. The tanker that she was suppose to grab is being delivered to the El Burro Depot." Weiss said.

Ren nodded to Weiss. "I'm glad you see what I'm thinking. It's not that I don't trust this girl, I just need to know what we are getting for myself. I'll make sure things go well for you Weiss." Ren smirked, then gave Weiss a wink before he stared to drive off.

As Weiss watched Ren drive off, she was wondering why he did that, calling into question what she really thought of the young girl. Pushing the though from her head, she walked with Lester and Pyrrha back into the apartment. '_Not the time to think about that right now, but I'll have to think about this at some point._' Weiss thought to herself as she walked through the door.


	7. Maze of Complications

Ruby drove a tanker through the streets towards the El Burro Depot. Stealing it was pretty easy to do, especially since Yang was flirting with the drivers and they didn't even notice Ruby take the tanker right out from under them. She had to hand it to Yang, having those beasts on her chests was definitely useful in moments like that, though Ruby herself was satisfied with her own. She understood what it was like to be engrossed in a nice pair of breasts herself, having experienced that feeling just a few days before she left for Los Santos.

Looking back in the mirror, she noticed that Yang had finally caught up to her in the Bifta. While she was nervous about having her ride get wrecked by Yang, she trusted Yang with it, and Yang was a pretty amazing driver to boot. Ruby smiled as she sat in the seat of the tanker, her body slouched back and relaxed as she drove up the dirt roads leading to the depot. She slowed down the ride to make sure she could turn easier, and also to let Yang drive past her to avoid hitting her. She leaned forward as she got into the turn to park the tanker.

Once she finished parking the tanker, she noticed that someone else was there. First was someone whom she believed to be the buyers, as well as Lamar Davis, the person who had hired them to steal the tanker in the first place. Then she noticed that standing next to them, was Lie Ren, one of the crews higher ranking personnel along with Weiss. Ruby's brow furrowed as she looked on confused, opening the door to the tanker so that she could hop out and ask Ren what was going on. As she walked over to Ren from the tanker, he turned to her and looked like he had some news for the girl.

"Nice work with the tanker Ruby, but your day isn't done just yet." Ren said to Ruby.

Yang looked at him with a confused look on her face, and her hands on her hips. "What gives Ren? I thought we only had two jobs to do today." Yang stated.

Ren didn't turn his head towards Yang when he spoke to her. "This is true, however I only need Ruby for this job. You can go home now if you wish." He said, his tone void of emotion.

Now Yang looked concerned for her sister. She walked over to Ren to ask him what the deal was. "You mind explaining to me what the fuck is going on?"

Ren finally turned to face her. "I have need for her on a job I am doing, and so she is going to help me with that." He said to her, before giving her a smirk. "Besides, I would like to see how she works for myself, if you don't mind. As much as I trust your word and Weiss' acknowledgement of her skills, I would like to see them for myself." He said.

Yang looked at him, more relaxed now. She took in a deep breath to fully calm herself down. "Fine, I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Yang said to Ren. She turned towards Ruby, looking more cheerful about the situation. "I'm gonna take the Bifta back over to our place. When you get back there should be some food available for you." Yang said as she walked over to Ruby's car, got in and drove away.

Ruby watched her sister go, her mind going towards what she was needed for that Ren came out there just to ask her about it. Once Yang was out of sight, Ren started to walk over to his car. "Come on Ruby, we unfortunately don't have all day to do this, so we need to hurry." He said, calling out to Ruby. Ruby turned her gaze towards him, and noticed that he was near his vehicle. She went wide-eyed and took off to catch up to him and get into the passenger seat of his car.

Once she was inside the car, Ren started up the engine and left the depot. "So you mind telling me what's going on? I deserve to know that much." Ruby asked.

Ren never took his eyes off of the road. "You are going to join me in getting a good look at the inside of the Maze Bank. This is a very delicate move, so you will need to look the part you are about to get." Ren said, turning down the street and over to the nearest clothing store.

"Look the part?" Ruby asked.

Ren nodded. "I'm going to be posing as a businessman that is looking to invest my businesses money into this bank for security's sake. You are going to be portraying my personal assistant, which means you will need to put on a suit."

Upon hearing this, Ruby groaned. She didn't like wearing suits, felt to constricting. "Great, I get to look like a stuck up prick again." She said, clearly showing her displeasure for the situation.

Ren finally turned his attention towards the girl for the first time since they started to drive. His expression wasn't pleased, but it wasn't to the point where he was going to scream at Ruby for acting the way she was. "Ruby, this is a serious job, with a seriously large payoff, so you need to take this seriously. If that means that you have to get into a suit and play the part of an assistant, then dammit you better pull it off well." Ren said.

Ruby looked at him, her nerves starting to bite at her entire body. She wasn't looking forward to having to do this, but if it needed to be done, then she just had to bite the bullet then. "So, I guess we're gonna need to pick something up for me to wear then?" Ruby said, albeit a little bit more held back.

Ren nodded, his long black hair, which he pulled back into a ponytail not seeming to move at all. "While you're there, you might as well pick something out for yourself to wear as well, seeing as how you're gonna be here for a while." Ren stated, as he pulled up to the nearest clothing store. He was already wearing a nice suit jacket with a salmon colored shirt underneath, he waited for Ruby to get what she needed. Once Ruby got out, he noticed what Ruby had picked out for herself. A burgundy colored suit jacket, with a pair of black suit pants and a pair of black pumps. Ruby also was donning a pair of sleek glasses, surprising even Ren. "You wear glasses?" He asked her.

"Not often, but sometimes I do. Usually keep them in my bag with me just in case I need them. I hope this look works for your job." Ruby stated.

"I believe that will work out just fine. Just be glad that the jacket covers up your tattoo enough so it doesn't look out of place." Ren stated, pointing out the good choice in jacket. Once they got back into Ren's Fugitive, they took off towards the middle of town.

"So, what exactly are we doing, more specifically I mean." Ruby was still curious about what their job was, so she had to ask.

"As I said, we're going to be getting a look at the inside of the Maze Bank. If you want to know, we're going to be looking for security details, guard stations, those kind of things. Then there is also things to look at, such as weaknesses in the security. It could be a ventilation shaft, a certain floor of the building under maintenance, things that would make our job much easier. Any other questions?" Ren asked.

"And what do you want me doing besides that? I know you have me wearing this suit for a reason, so do I need to act a certain way?" Ruby asked.

Ren had to hand it to her, she was pretty observant, and really bent on getting things right. "Well, you're supposed to be acting as my assistant, which means that you would do what an assistant would normally do. In the back is a notebook that we will use to write down details that we find, and what we will use to help pull off the look. Just be sure to write things down in detail if you can." Ren said. After a few moments, they arrived at the bank. Ruby looked around and noticed that Weiss' apartment was not even a block away from the bank.

"Really close to Weiss' apartment." Ruby said subtly. "Anyway, Mr. Ren, I hope things go well, and will look into other methods of storing our money should this go awry." Ruby said, slipping into character. Ren smiled, he liked how things were going already. They walked up to the entrance to the bank and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Maze Bank, how may we help you?" The woman at the desk asked them.

"Yes, I'm here looking to keep my companies money safe within your bank, however I would like to know how secure everything is, and where the money would be stored if you don't mind." Ren said, straight to the point.

"One moment please." The woman said, pressing a button on her desk. A moment later, another person came over and started to speak to Ren.

"Hi, you wish to invest your stock within our bank?" Ren nodded. "Well then how can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I wish to see where you keep the money, as well as know how secure everything is. I'm very much concerned with security and I would feel comfortable if I knew that my companies money was safe." He said, playing the role well and sticking to his story.

"Well then, if you follow me, I can answer any questions that you wish to know." The lady began to lead Ruby and Ren over to the elevator. Once they were inside, Ruby noticed that they were heading downward. Quietly jotting it down, she made sure to note that the vault was underground. After a second, the elevator stalled. "Oh stupid elevator." The lady said, placing a hand to her head. "I would like to apologize for this, there is some maintenance going on with the elevators at the moment. We should be moving again shortly." Ruby wrote that down as well.

She figured now would be a good time to play into her role. Looking down at her watch, she made it look like she was noting the time. "Mr. Ren, you asked me to remind you about your 4:30 appointment today. Well the time is currently 3:45, which means that we may have to move the appointment back a half an hour." Ruby said, feigning in a fake story.

"Well then make it happen. Is there a place where my assistant could make a phone call once we are off of the elevator?" Ren said, turning to face the woman as the elevator turned back on.

"I'm sorry, but all wireless signals are blocked within the building, except for in the main lobby. We do that for employment purposes so that people are more focused on their work over their phones. It's why our bank is the best bank in the state." The lady said.

"Ah, well then I'll have to remember that for my own business." Ren stated.

"I'll be sure to send you a memo about that once we get back to the office." Ruby cut in.

"Make sure you do." Ren said. As they departed the elevator, Ren and Ruby followed the woman to the vault. "So this is where you would keep our money?" Ren asked.

"Actually, your money isn't technically stored here. Most of our business transactions occur online, and all the money we keep is held in the State Treasury. We do however keep Ten Million on hand for instances where a company or person will make a withdrawal while they are within the building. So technically, your money would be stored here, only this is mostly a safety reserve." The lady said.

Ruby decided to speak up at this point. "I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Ren, but what about security? If you have ten million dollars here, what kind of security do you have on hand?" Ruby asked. Ren looked at her, internally yelling at her for asking something like that.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't believe that you have a right to know about that." She said.

"I apologize for asking, however I'm just very interested in protecting this companies assets. The last company I had worked at, lost millions when a 'highly secure' bank was robbed a few months ago along the east coast. I would rather not have that happen again." Ruby stated. Ren seemed interested in her thinking. The entire time they were there, they knew nothing of the security, so he thought that it was a creative idea to ascertain that information.

Sighing, the woman relented. "I can give you a fully detailed list of our security, if you feel like you would need it of course." Pulling out a tablet from one of the desks within the vault, she made a copy and put it onto a flash drive. "However, you didn't get this from me." The lady said.

"Thank you for your time. I hate to rush, but as my assistant has said before, I do have a meeting to be at." Ren said.

"Of course. If you follow me, then I'll escort you back out of the building." The lady said, taking them back up towards the front. As they rode up the elevator, it stalled again, this time Ruby bumping into the lady as a result. After a few moments, the elevator was back up and running and they continued on their way. Once they made it back out front, she bid them farewell, and Ruby and Ren walked back out of the building.

Ren noticed something odd though when the two of them walked out of the building. On the other side of the street, sat a black van, it's windows tinted black. Ren felt like he had seen the van before, and instantly got a bad feeling about it. Walking with Ruby over to his car, he started up the engine, and pulled out, noticing that the van had started to drive away with them.

"I hope you aren't too mad about the whole asking for their security thing." Ruby mentioned. Ren didn't even pay attention, more focused on the van that was following them. Instead of heading straight back to Weiss' apartment, he decided to take a few detours before going over to their. "Oh, when the elevator stalled on us the second time, I managed to swipe the girls I.D. Badge. Figured it would be useful to have with you guys if you needed it."

Ren knew something was not good when the car that was originally following them, had turned down the road they were going down without hesitation. He could only think of one thing that could explain that. The crews rivals were coming after him and Ruby, hoping to gun them down. Ren reached underneath the seat for the gun he kept in his car for moments like this. he knew they were going to be shot at, so he had to take action. "Keep your head down Ruby." Ren said suddenly.

Ruby seemed confused for a second, but when Ren braked as hard a he could, Ruby did as he said. The van hit them from behind and pushed the car forward. Ren then turned around in his seat and fired off his Auto Pistol at the front of the car, hoping to injure or kill someone from inside the van. As soon as he started firing, he heard shots being returned from the van. He was lucky that they people in the van were too stunned to aim well, and he managed to avoid getting hit.

Ren started to drive away as fast as he could, and Ruby pulled out her pistol and took a shot off at the car, popping the tire in the process. Ren noticed and nodded at the girl. "Nice shot Ruby." He said, applauding her quick thinking.

"What the hell was that?!" Ruby asked, stunned by what had just happened moments ago.

"That, was our rival crew. I believe that they were trying to gun myself, and you down, so what happened, was we simply defended ourselves." Ren said to Ruby. "Anyway, getting back to the task at hand, nice work back there in the bank. I see why Yang pushed for you to join us, as well as why Weiss is vouching for you. Be careful though with her, I don't want to have things get out of hand because of your relationship with her."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Ren paused, not sure if now was the right time to be talking about that. "Let's just say, the last time someone got close to Weiss, she died. After that, Weiss made very rash decisions, and she decided to not let anyone get close to her. She also goes out of her way to only work with the best of the best, and do everything she can to keep everyone alive."

"Well, that makes sense, but I still don't get what that has to do with our relationship though." Ruby said.

"Considering the way Weiss acts around you, and the way she looks at you, I believe that I should at least let you know that you need to be careful with her. I also see the way you look at her, even if you don't. So just tread lightly." Ren stated.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Ruby asked something, that Ren wasn't ready for. "What happened with the other girl that was close to Weiss?"

He sat there for a moment, not sure of where to begin, or even if he should say anything about it. Fortunately for him, they had just arrived at Weiss' apartment. "That's a story for another day. We've just arrived at Weiss' apartment as well, so bring everything of yours and come inside with me. We got a score to take." Ren said as he got out of the car and walked up to Weiss' apartment building.

* * *

**AN:Sorry the chapter took so long to get up, I had to get through finals, and things were moving pretty slow over here now that I'm home, so I needed to really push myself to do writing. Once I get my job back up, I'll be working on concepts while I'm at work when I get a chance.  
**

**Things are starting to pick up in the story though. The heist is going to be underway within the next chapter or two, and after that, then I already know how things are going to move forward. I feel like giving a bit of a hint as to what comes after the heist though, because you guys are awesome people. Let's just say it involves a trip to Paleto Bay, and someone who may or may not be the next upcoming member of the crew (not Ruby, someone new). If that is spoiling anything, believe me, I'm not sure that you guys could think of exactly what is going through my head.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Planning the Job

Weiss looked at what was already placed up on the wall for the plan details. Things were coming together, and she knew that once Ren returned with the information that he had collected from inside the building, they could officially put together a plan of action. All she had to do was just wait for Ren to return, and then she could plan the job with Ren Pyrrha and Lester.

Once she heard the door open, she walked out of the room where they were planning everything in. It was right next to the front door, so she was sure to see Ren once she walked out. To her surprise however, Ren wasn't alone when he walked into the apartment. With him, stood Ruby Rose, who surprised Weiss with her presence here. "Weiss." Ren stated once he saw her.

"I'm surprised that you brought Ruby back here after you were done." Weiss stated.

Ren nodded, brushing off his suit with his hands. "Well things got a bit, hectic, for us once we left the bank." Ren said, leading Weiss and Ruby back into the planning room.

"Define hectic." Weiss said to him.

Ren walked over to the couch that sat inside the room and sat down. "Some of Torchwick's men were waiting for us outside the bank. They followed us for a bit before things got a bit out of hand and shots were fired. Fortunately neither of us were hurt."

"Yeah, and they would have kept chasing us if I didn't shoot out one of their tires." Ruby stated as well.

Ren nodded. "True. But in any case, we were very successful while we were in the bank." He nodded to Ruby to hand her everything she grabbed to Lester.

Lester looked through it all and started to come up with ideas of what to do with all of that. "Impressive haul kid. I'm sure you've heard this enough already, but I can see why Yang brought you in."

Ruby nodded to Lester, a smile plastered stupidly across her face. Weiss walked over to her and got up so that only she could hear. "You did a good job Ruby, but right now, we have work to do. I need you to wait out in the living room while we work." Weiss said. Ruby acknowledged her and left to give Weiss room to work.

"Oh, almost forgot..." Ruby stopped right before she left the room and fished something out of her pocket. "...employee I.D. you can use if you need it." Ruby handed the I.D. to Lester and then took off.

"Definitely a good prospect Weiss." Lester said to Weiss once Ruby was out of the room.

"Do you feel like we could get this job done tonight?" Weiss asked.

Lester looked over at the board, then he saw the options that they had, and he knew that they could do it that night. "Yes I think we can pull this off tonight." Lester said. "If this is the case, then let's get down to business." Lester turned to the board and began the talk about what exactly is going to happen. "We got two options that we can go with, loud and hard, or quiet and precise." Lester stated. He pinned up some of the notes that Ruby took while she was in the bank with Ren. "In either case, security is going to be tight, so you can't go in with too many people, else you get a higher chance of shooting each other in a random hallway. I recommend no more than three people going inside the building." He stated.

"So some of us are going to have to stay behind." Pyrrha said.

Turning to Pyrrha, Lester responded. "Exactly. Whatever they do while everyone else is doing the job, is up to you guys." He stated.

"Whoever stays behind should go create havoc for Torchwick's gang. There may be a chance that they know what we're planning, so if we give them something to focus on, then we don't have to worry about them crashing the party." Ren stated, recalling his encounter earlier in the day.

"In any case, you're going to need a hacker, and two getaway drivers, next to the three gunmen that are going into the building. The entrance and exit strategies are going to be the same, the only thing different being how you guys handle things inside of the bank." Pulling up the security files that were on Ruby's flash drive, Lester took a look at what they had to work with. "Now, option a, you sneak into the building from the roof using the I.D. card that Ruby snatched. From there, the hacker you choose can disable any security measures that are electronic. Since they have a wireless jammer, you'll have to find a place to plug in a hard line."

"We'll have to take a few moments to get the connection set up, but I think that we can set it up from the same console that we would use to swipe into the building." Ren stated.

"Right, so setting that up shouldn't take too long, but Ren, whoever is hacking would need to wait until everyone is inside to apply the hack." Lester stated, before going back to the mission details. "Now, once you guys are inside, the biggest problem will be the guards that are patrolling the halls. There is approximately 15 guards per floor patrolling the halls of a particular floor at any given time. So if you take one of them out on a floor, you need to do the same to the rest. The less killing you have to do on your way down to the vault, the better. With the elevators under maintenance, you would be taking a chance with them, however I'm sure you guys don't want to walk down all the flights of stairs of that behemoth of a building."

"I would rather avoid walking down all of those stairs if at all possible. We could take a chance with the elevator." Weiss stated.

"Now, once you get down to the vault, you use the I.D. to get inside of it and grab as much cash as you can carry. From there, you head to the nearest exit, which happens to be an entrance for armored cars to deliver or pick up money from, by the garage." Lester stated. "The getaway vehicles you choose will be waiting for you inside the garage, once the hacker opens up the gate to let them in. By that point, the guards will know that something is amiss, so at that point, the cops will be onto you. Hopefully though, you would have had more time to make a clean getaway with this option."

"Best choice of a getaway vehicle?" Pyrrha asked.

"I would recommend something fast and maneuverable, such as a the Bravado Gauntlet. I still have some left over from a prior job that we can use so that's a mute point." Ren stated, before turning back to the board. "Now, option two is pretty much the same, except for a few details. For starters, you blow the doors open and go in hot. You kill anyone in your way, and make your way down to the bottom floor. There should be a glass window that will take you to the lobby, which the roof of is all the way at the top of the building. So you rappel down to the bottom and then take the stairs down from the lobby. When you get to the vault, you blow open the doors and plant explosives on the door. One person covers the door while the other two go and stash the money, and you exit the same way. So which one you going to do?"

"I like the quiet option better, less risk involved and higher chance of us making a clean getaway." Weiss said.

"I agree. So we'll go with option a then." Ren affirmed.

"Now, all that's left for you to go over, is who you want doing what." Lester said. "So, who is gonna be the hacker?"

"That'll be me." Ren stated. "I'm the best when it comes to that sort of thing so I'll handle that."

"Sounds good, now what about gunmen? I would take people who are good at being quiet." Lester said.

"I'll be going in definitely." Weiss started off by saying. "Other than that, I think Blake should come in. She is the quietest out of all of us." Weiss said as well.

"Bring Ruby with you as well." Ren stated, drawing everyone else's attention. "Since she got a good look at the inside of the building, it would be a smart idea to bring her with you for the case of familiarity." Ren stated.

Weiss took a second to think of it, before she nodded in agreement. "Ruby goes in with us then."

"Well then, what do we do for getaway drivers?" Lester asked.

"Me and Jaune will take over that one-" Pyrrha stated, only to be cut off by Weiss.

"No." Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I want you to go with Jaune and Sun and take on Torchwick's gang. Like Ren said, we need someone to go do that. I'd rather have Jaune doing the driving with that over this because of the degree of difficulty involved. Yang and Nora will be on getaway, and since they are more experienced with getting shot at, then they will be able to handle this level of pressure. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt, killed or thrown in jail over the issues of being able to get shot at by the police." Weiss said.

Pyrrha wasn't too happy to hear that, but she understood why Weiss was saying what she was saying. Jaune was still getting used to getting shot at and so she knew that Jaune would be a risky choice. "Of course, I'll let Jaune and Sun know to pick me up and we can get started." Pyrrha said, leaving to get everything together.

"Good luck Pyrrha, and don't take any unnecessary risks." Weiss said before Pyrrha walked out. Pyrrha nodded her head to Weiss before she left. "Where are the Gauntlets Lester?"

"They're at my warehouse. If you have Nora and Yang meet me there I'll make sure they grab them." Lester said.

"Ren, get a hold of Nora and take Lester the Warehouse so that he can get the Gauntlets to her and Yang. I'll let Yang know what's going on so she can meet you there. Then I'll call Blake and have her come back here." Ren nodded and he walked with Lester out the door as well. Once Weiss finished letting Blake and Yang know what was going on, she walked out to where she knew ruby would be, and so went to go talk to her. "Sorry about having you wait, but this needed to be taken care of now." Weiss stated.

"It's all good Weiss. I knew that the thing was important and I figured you didn't need to have me there." Ruby said, jumping up to meet Weiss' gaze.

"Well, you should know that you're in on the job with us. I'll explain everything more in detail once everyone is here, however I figured you should know about what's going on." Weiss said, walking over to her kitchen.

"Wait, what? I'm in on the job?!" Ruby was shocked knowing that she was in on the job with Weiss.

"Yes you're in on the job." Weiss said, her voice as flat and monotone as possible. "Don't be surprised by that. You're the only one of us who is going into the building that has already gotten a look at the inside, even if it is a little bit."

"Is that the only reason?" Ruby asked, remembering how Ren said that Weiss was acting around her.

Weiss looked at her, her eyebrow cocked up. "No. You should be more enthusiastic about this because it's a great opportunity for you to improve your skills. Plus you'll get a share of the take, which I would suggest you use for getting your own place." Weiss said.

"Well, do you have anything in mind for a place to live in?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby, before turning to look in her fridge. "That's up to you, however just find something you can feel comfortable in." Weiss stated. "Now, since you're gonna be here for a while until everyone else shows up, what do you want to eat?" Weiss offered.

"Oh, well, uh, what do you have?" Ruby asked, nervously.

Weiss sighed. "How do you like the idea of having a Chicken Parmesan?" Weiss said. "If not, I can create a nice cut of salmon." Weiss presented her two options to Ruby.

"Um, I'll try the chicken then." Ruby said. "What do you have to drink?" Ruby asked.

"I have, water, tea, juice, coffee, and some alcohol, that you won't be drinking because I don't want you any bit buzzed for the job later." Weiss said.

"Oh, well then I'll just have some water." Ruby said to Weiss. "So uh, you want to talk about anything?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked over at Ruby while she was cutting up pieces of chicken. "I don't know exactly." Weiss said.

"Well then, why don't we get to know each other? I mean, we did do some good work together for, oh what's his name, oh Madrazo. Why not try to get to know each other a bit?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed again. "Fine, you start then."

"Well, what do you want to know about?" Ruby asked.

"How about some of the things you did before you came out to LS? I'm curious about that." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about it for a second, before coming up with something to talk about. "Well, I guess you should know that I used to do some work in Liberty City with a guy named Niko. Nothing really too big, a drug deal here and there. Although I did almost have an opportunity to hit the Bank of Liberty, but things didn't turn out that way." Ruby stated.

"The Bank of Liberty? I heard about that, a shame that you didn't get to take part in the job." Weiss said.

"Yeah, though now that I'm here, I'm sure things will get better for me. Like I said before, I think that this is a great opportunity for me because I'm actually able to show that I can take part in the best jobs available." Ruby said.

"Well, so far, you've shown that you know what you're doing." Weiss said as she put the chicken into the oven.

"Yeah, but anyway, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I've said a few things about myself already, so what about you?" Ruby asked.

Weiss wasn't sure about what to say, reminding herself that she kept things a secret for a reason. "Well, I don't know what you wish to learn about me." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about things for a second, before coming up with something. "So, you're really rich right. Did you have it all before you came to LS or did you make it all while you were here?"

Weiss didn't see a problem with her knowing that. "Well, I actually had millions before I came here, however anything that I had after I came here, aside from the money to purchase this place, as well as some money for the cars that I have, I earned it all." Weiss said.

"Wow, that must have been fun, having all that money. If I had that growing up, I would have gotten so many cookies with that." Ruby stated.

"Cookies? Really?" Weiss asked, turning to take the chicken out of the oven.

"Yeah, it would have been so awesome though, having that much money." Ruby stated.

Weiss shook her head. "Everyone says that, before they actually have the money. I know for a fact that it's not as glamorous as it sounds." Weiss said, her tone dropping. Ruby looked to Weiss, wondering just what was going through the girls head. Weiss just brought over the chicken to Ruby, and a piece for herself. "In any case, I hope you like the meal." Weiss stated.

* * *

After the meal, everyone else made it back to the apartment. Once everyone was in, Weiss stood up front with Ren and Lester. " Now, as you know, we've got a big score coming up. We're going after the reserve store of cash in the Maze Bank. Overall there will be about 10 million there, though I don't anticipate being able to grab it all."

"Damn, I like this take." Yang cut in.

"In any case, Yang, Nora, I'm sure you know this already, but you two are on getaway. The Gauntlets that you picked up from me are what we are using, already modded from a previous job." Lester stated. "Now, the parking garage that is literally right next to the building is where you will be waiting for everything to go down. Once Ren gives you the signal, you're going to be heading to the bank and drive into the garage, near the entrance here." Lester showing Nora and Yang a picture of where everything was.

"Got it, so we just wait for Ren to give us the signal and then head inside?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Ren will be on the top of the building hacking into their systems, which he will use to disable security while myself Blake and Ruby are inside, and how he will be opening the door to let you two into the garage nearby the vault." Weiss said. "Now, Blake Ruby, you and I are going to be coming in from the top. We'll be flying up to the roof via a helicopter, and we'll be using the I.D. card that Ruby swiped when she went with Ren to scope out the inside of the building. While we're inside, if we run into any guards, we kill them, and then all the other guards that are on the floor. There are 15 in total at any given time on a floor, so if we find one and kill one, we need to kill the rest."

"Stealth is the key here, if you don't need to kill anyone, then don't. Once you get to the elevator, head down to the bottom floor where the vault is. Use the I.D. card to get into the vault and steal the cash. From there you go to meet with Yang and Nora in the garage and get out of there. If you have the cops on your tail, you need to lose them somehow. Once we're all done and away from the police, head to the garment factory, or what's left of it I should say." Lester commented.

"What are we waiting for?" Nora shouted.

"Calm down Nora. Lester, catch a ride over to the garment factory and we'll meet you there when it's all said and done." Weiss said.

"I hope to see you all on the other side." Lester said as he walked out of the apartment.

"As for the rest of you, you know what to do. Nora, Yang, head over to the garage. Ren, we're gonna take your car to the helipad where my helicopter is." Weiss said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, you have a helicopter?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"Yes, I have a helicopter." Weiss said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Wow. That's so cool." Ruby said afterwards, very excited to be riding in the helicopter.

Weiss shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go. We don't have all night." Weiss said as she walked with everyone down to get the job underway.

* * *

**AN: First of all, if you haven't noticed, I'm putting my AN's at the end of the chapter now so that I can avoid spoiling anything. Also, just a random little thing, but when I looked at the followers of this story (almost to 100 in this story [which will be my third story with over 100 followers]) I noticed that this story is being followed by (insert drumroll) Mister Diddles. (If you don't get the reference there, why do you not watch Achievement Hunter Let's Plays?) So I just wanted to throw that out there because I thought it was hilarious.**

**Anyway, onto the actual story. I'm definitely excited to be writing for the heist chapter that is coming up in a little bit. I hope that it turns out as awesome as it looks in my head because in my head it looks sick as fuck. Also thank you guys so much for getting this story to where it is, with the small amount of content that it has gone through. It's by far, my fastest growing story, and I have all of you guys to thank for that. **

**I started this story two months ago and it has just been well received by so many of you guys. Now, I already know that after the heist, the romance between Ruby and Weiss will be making a bigger stance, so get ready for some sweet White Rose loving coming up. And for those of you who are excited for the next part after the heist, it's gonna be really good. I know I kinda gave a bit of a hint, and so I hope that gets you guys excited for it even more. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Bank Job

The drive over was pretty quiet, aside from the eery calm that came from the engine of Ren's car. No one said anything during the drive over, making Ruby feel a bit uncomfortable at the moment. The silence was almost deafening to the point where Ruby was just hoping that someone would speak up, even tempted to just speak up herself and end it. Fortunately for her, the ride came to an end once Ren pulled into the parking lot for the helipad. Weiss got out and walked everyone over to her helicopter, making sure to bring any cases for Ren's hacking equipment with them.

After the loaded everything onto the chopper, they all got inside and Weiss started up the engines. Blake turned to Ruby and noticed her nervous attitude. "You ever flown in one of these things before?" She asked.

Ruby looked over to Blake, stiff as a board. "You could say that."

Ren leaned back and cut in. "Weiss is a good pilot, so you're in safe hands. But in any case, there isn't too much time for chit chat. Let's get down to brass tacks." Ren stated. "Once we're on the roof, you're gonna have to help me get the equipment set up, and from there, you head inside. Get down to the vault, get the money, and get out. No heroics, nothing to drastic, and no risk taking." Ren stated, emphasizing each point.

"I got it." Ruby said. She looked over to Weiss, who hadn't said two words to them since they left her apartment. Ruby wasn't even sure if she gave any of them so much as a passing glance. Putting all that aside, Ruby finally decided to speak up, so that the deafening silence wouldn't envelop her again. "Hey Weiss, where did you learn how to fly?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss looked back, wondering why Ruby decided to speak up and ask her about it in the first place. "Learned how to do it growing up, not that it matters at the moment. Get your head in the game Ruby." Weiss commented before looking back forward.

Ruby raised up her hands defensively. "Well excuse me for trying to break the tension." She said to no one in particular.

Weiss took a glance back towards Ruby, the disheartened expression on her face enough to make Weiss feel bad. '_I'll have to apologize to her once we're done with this._' She thought to herself as she flew over the roof of the bank. She gently let the chopper down, then started to shut down the engines. "Everyone out, we need to set up this equipment as soon as possible." Weiss said as she herself got out of the chopper and pulled out equipment to bring.

Everyone walked the gear over to the door where they were to go inside from. Once they got there, Ren started to set up his laptop and looked to see where his companions were. "Ok, once you're inside, wireless access is not an option. I can however help provide distractions and surveillance. If there are any computers up and running still, I can send you messages that appear on their monitor to give you an update of how things look." He stated, before handing the key card over to Weiss.

"Make sure that you don't get caught yourself." Weiss said as she took the card and opened up the door, holding it open for Ruby and Blake to get inside as well. Once the door shut, Ren plugged the last piece of equipment into the system and hacked their security. It was simple work for Ren, given his skills as a hacker and computer savant, and after a few minutes he got full access to the system.

Once the door shut, and Weiss was inside with everyone else, she turned to them and made sure to keep her voice down. "From here on in, we don't know what to expect, so keep quiet until we get to the elevator. If you kill someone, make sure that everyone else on the floor goes with them. Stick together and like Ren said, don't do anything stupid." Weiss checked her pistol to make sure that the silencer was attached to it. It was her only weapon besides sticky bombs because her sniper was too cumbersome to use in such a small enclosed space.

Blake took the lead, Assault SMG in hand. She walked everyone quietly through the halls, her tremendous eyesight coming into play with giving her a tremendous advantage over the guards that were in the bank as well. As they walked through the halls, heading from one floor down to the next until they could catch the elevator, things were looking to be in their favor. They were nearing the elevator, which happened to be across the hallway from their current location.

Blake looked down an adjacent hallway, checking to see if there were any guards down that way that could spot them. With nothing in sight, she quickly rolled across the floor and pushed her body up against the wall on the opposite side. The benefits of the night were also adding into keeping them hidden, since Weiss made sure that they were all wearing black suits for some reason. Looking down the hallway again, Blake still noticed no one arriving, and she called Weiss over to come after her.

Once Weiss started to move though, a pair of guards came around the corner, letting Weiss and company know that they had been spotted. Before the guards could react, Ruby and Blake popped out from each side of the hallway and shot them both dead, unable to even utter a sound before they were shot. Weiss looked at what happened, and she went over to check on the two bodies. "Grab them and hide them in a closet. Since we're so close to the elevator, I'm just gonna say fuck it." Weiss whispered, looking to find a computer that she could get into contact with Ren from.

Once she found something, she walked over to notice that Ren had left her a message. =Guards haven't noticed you yet, and they don't know that these two have died. If you head to the elevator and make it down now, then I can ensure that your descent goes unimpaired. But that may mean that you guys have to deal with the guards sooner than expected.= Ren stated. Weiss read over it and nodded. She knew Ren would get the message somehow, so she didn't bother to check and see if he would get it or not.

She met back up with Ruby and Blake, who had just hid the two bodies of the guards that were killed, and they all walked over towards the elevator. Once they were inside, they all took a deep breath, glad that the first part of their job was over. "Well that went better than I thought." Ruby spoke up first out of the three inside the elevator.

Blake nodded in agreement. "Seems like it." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow as she pulled the mask off of her head for a moment.

"By now, Ren should be letting Yang and Nora know to clear the way for our escape, so we need to move fast at this point. When we get to the bottom, we need to get the cash into these three bags, and then fight our way through the remaining guards over to where Yang and Nora will be. It won't be too far from what the building schematic looked like, and so we need to move fast before the cops can surround the place." Weiss said, she didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit nervous about the journey back over to the escape vehicles.

Ruby threw her arm around Weiss' shoulder, startling both her and Blake. "Come on, try to stay positive princess."

Weiss threw the arm off of her shoulder, appalled by Ruby's choice of wording. "Excuse me?"

Ruby chuckled a bit, clearly amused by Weiss' reaction to her. "Yeah, you look like a princess, what with your fancy white cars, and your suits. It just reminded me of one of those fairy tale princesses, if they happened to have leg and arm sleeve tattoos, and a killer's instinct." Ruby smiled when she finished, noticing that the elevator was starting to slow down.

Weiss gave her a menacing look, really hoping that she could just get a chance to give this girl a piece of her mind. She knew however that she couldn't until after the job was done, and at the moment, the elevator was about to reach the bottom floor. Once it started to open, Ruby Weiss and Blake quickly made their way over to the vault. Swiping the I.D. card to get in, they quicky made their way inside the vault and started to dump the cash into their bags. Once they began pulling the cash into their bags, the three of them started to hear gunfire nearby. "Must be Yang and Nora." Blake said to Ruby and Weiss.

"Well then we had better hurry." Weiss said, moving quicker to fill her bag up. "Who knows how long we will have until the police arrive, and I don't want to be hear when they do happen to get here." Weiss finished filling up her bag and zipped it shut, throwing it over her bag once it was sealed. She pulled out her pistol and looked over to Ruby and Blake, who were just about finishing up with their bags as well. "Let's get moving." She said once Ruby and BLake were finished.

They quickly moved through the hallways towards the garage, hearing the repeated sounds of Yang's Assault Shotgun get louder and louder as they grew closer. Once they made it into the garage, they quickly moved over to Yang and Nora. "Bout time you guys got here." Yang said as she switched mags. "Blake, hop in." Yang shouted as she moved towards her car, with Blake jumping in with her as the two of them were firing towards the guards.

"Ruby, you're with me and Nora, get in the back seat and make sure to keep your head down." Weiss said to her as they ran over to Nora's car. Weiss pulled the seat up to let Ruby in, shooting at the guards as Ruby got in. Once Ruby was in, Weiss got in herself, along with Nora, and they started up the car. Looking over to Yang, Weiss gave the nod to get out of there. Yang threw up a thumbs up, and put her foot on the gas, flooring it and burning rubber on her way out the door.

Nora followed behind soon after Yang was out on the road. On their way out, the police started to arrive, unfortunately for them, being just a few seconds late to getting away free. Yang and Blake had managed to get away by the skin of their teeth. Nora drove as fast as she could through the streets of Los Santos, doing her best to avoid getting run into or hitting someone else during the chase. Doing everything she could, Nora still wasn't able to get the police off of her back, some of their cars being just fast enough to keep up with them.

The police decided it was time to start shooting at their car, and so Ruby, Weiss and Nora also had to contend with gunfire to boot. On one of the first few shots, the police blew out the entire rear window, leaving them all exposed. Weiss looked back to see if Ruby was ok, and she noticed something that she knew would be of great use to them. "Ruby, grab Nora's Grenade launcher and shoot it out the back at those fuckers behind us!" Weiss shouted as loud as she could to Ruby.

Ruby was barely able to hear her, catching enough to get the basic idea of what Weiss had said to her. She looked over to her left and saw the weapon in question that Weiss had brought up. She grabbed a hold of it, checked to see if there was ammunition in it, and she then pointed it behind them at the cars that were in chase. She waited a second or two to try and line up the first shot, and then she pulled the trigger, expelling a grenade back behind them towards the police that were following them.

As the grenade flew backwards, it struck one of the cars and exploded, causing a chain reaction that left the police with half of the force left to chase Nora. As Ruby continued to fire at the police, Weiss turned to Nora, giving her an idea of where to go. "If you get a chance, make for the river. We can use it as a chance to get away from these cops that are chasing us. Nora nodded and noted that they were near a place that would take them to the river that Weiss said to use. Nora turned sharply towards it and put her foot down to the floor on the gas pedal, building up to incredibly dangerous speeds.

Weiss breaks the side window of the car so that she could get a clear angle of the chopper that was flying right next to her. As Nora jumped off the ramp towards the river, Weiss threw one of her sticky bombs out of the car towards the chopper. The chopper tried to avoid the bomb, but Weiss' throw wouldn't be missed, and the sticky bomb attached to the bottom of the pilot's window. As they were making their descent towards the river's paved embankments, Weiss detonated the bomb, giving Ruby a clear view of the chopper being destroyed in the resulting explosion.

The car landed on all four wheels, and jerked Weiss, Nora and Ruby forwards. Taking a moment to regather their senses, Nora started to drive away, the cops no longer able to keep up with them. "Damn, that was awesome!" Nora shouted as she drove up the riverbank towards Lester's Warehouse. "You were all like, say hello to my little friend, and they were like, noooooo..." Nora said, making it sound as if it were in slow motion. "...and then it exploded and they all went boom, and it was totally cool!" She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Nora, can you please just get us to Lester's Warehouse in one piece?" Weiss said, feeling absolutely exhausted by that point. Nora nodded, getting the hint and she turned up the ramp that lead back to the streets. From there she quickly made her way over to Lester's Warehouse and pulled in to see Lester talking to Blake and Yang.

"Wow, looks like you guys went through hell." Yang stated once Weiss and Ruby got out of the car. Lester called Nora over to park the car in an area where it would be hidden from view.

"You could say that, but we managed to get out alright." Weiss said back to Yang. "I'm guessing you had no trouble on your end?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head, playing with her hair as she responded. "Yeah, I think you got the short end of the stick Weiss. Just glad that you guys all got out ok." She responded.

Lester walked over with Nora, looking excited. "Well, you guys did it. I'll make sure that the money goes through ok and after a few days, each of you will get your own cut of the take." Lester turned his attention to Ruby. "I think it'd be best if you used some of that money to get your own place to live, seeing as how Yang has mentioned that you're crashing with her until you do." Ruby simply smiled as best she could, even though she felt absolutely embarrassed at the moment by her own sister. "In either case, lay low for a few days until the heat is off of you guys. Don't want you guys to get caught by the cops while getting a soda pop at the grocery store."

"Well, speaking of places to live, me and Blakey here are gonna head back to ours and get a little funky." Yang said, nudging Blake, who's face turned pure red from the comment.

"Yang, what the hell?" Ruby said to her, knowing that she didn't need to hear that comment at all herself.

"Oh relax, I'm sure you can find something to do while we're busy in the apartment." Yang said, pulling Blake over to her motorcycle. "Anyways, I would offer you a ride Rubes, but this is only a two-seater, and I'm sure that you don't want to be around us either. Love ya sis." Yang said as she started up her chopper and drove of with Blake on the back seat.

"I'll give Lester a ride home guys, so we'll be seeing you later as well." Nora said as she walked with Lester over to her Fathom FQ2. As she drove away, all that was left was Ruby and Weiss.

They stood there silent for a few moments, wondering what to do in that particular moment in time. Eventually Weiss pulled out her phone, making up her mind on what to do. She noticed that she had gotten two messages, one from Pyrrha and one from Ren, but Weiss put those off for later. She called a cab to come pick her up and now all she had to do was wait for it to arrive.

"So uh, now what?" Ruby asked Weiss to break up the silence.

Weiss turned to Ruby, then closed her eyes and sighed. She still remembered how she acted towards the girl earlier during the job, and how terrible she felt about it. "Ruby, I want to apologize to you for my behavior during the chopper ride over to the bank. It was out of line and I shouldn't have done that." She said, quietly.

Ruby giggled, something Weiss didn't expect to hear. "Relax, I know you were just trying to keep my head straight, and I appreciate you doing that." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled, she felt good knowing that Ruby wasn't upset by her actions. Weiss was starting to realize that Ren was right, she did have feelings for this girl, this Ruby Rose. She didn't want to admit it at first, but now she couldn't help but see just how beautiful Ruby was. Weiss decided to make a choice, one that she knew that once she made, there would be no going back from. "Hey, I know you need a place to stay for the night, what with your sister and Blake...you know. Anyway, do you want to stay with me for the night, if you feel comfortable with it of course." Weiss said.

Ruby smiled. When she met Weiss, she was at first a bit afraid, but there was something else there that she couldn't figure out, feelings of attraction, of want and desire. After seeing this side of Weiss, the side that was kinder and more concerned with everything, she started to see what she couldn't see mere days ago. "Sure, that would actually be great." Ruby said, her mind made up just as much as Weiss' was. After a few moments the cab arrived, and Weiss and Ruby got inside, off to spend the night relaxing and getting to know just who the other was.

* * *

**AN: First of all, sorry for the really long wait between last chapter and this one. I had a hard time writing out the heist and so it got pushed off quite a bit, and I had a wedding, plus my brother's graduation to go to as well. Plus with it being the summer now, I have been pretty lazy the past few weeks, and until work starts up for me I don't expect things to change. In any case, I like how the heist goes, and if I would say anything about it, I would say that everything is great. Plus we get to see the White Rose actually start to form. I will say that they won't actually do anything other than talk about things, but they both realize that they have an attraction to the other, and need time to figure things out.**

**Now, the next little 'story arc' is going to be a pretty good one in my opinion. I figure that this story has little arcs that are all about 4-5 chapters each, but they are connecting with each other. So up next is going to be some pretty cool stuff, and who knows, maybe there will be a new crew member by the time this arc ends. You never know.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and getting me to over 100 follows with this story (third story to do so), and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far.**


End file.
